Reuniting with feelings
by HuntressRaven
Summary: When Sterling agrees to let Olivia attend her high school Homecoming dance, he's admitting two things. 1  She's getting older. 2  he can't always keep an eye on her. Now she needs a dress and he needs help. Enter the help he needs Maggie.
1. Homecoming

**Chapter one: Homecoming **

It didn't matter how much time past he found himself waking up and walking down the hall to her room. He couldn't understand why he did, but perhaps it was his parental instinct. Or just because he was afraid that he'd find that she really wasn't there.

Sterling rubbed his eyes and quietly shut Olivia's door before he walked back down to his room. He sat down on his side and looked at the digital clock seeing in three hours it would be light again. He took comfort in his bed and fell back to sleep.

The annoying buzz from the alarm clock woke Sterling from a peaceful rest. He reached over and slapped the clock quiet before starting his morning. The grey of the sky made him want to turn over and sleep for another hour, but that was not an option. He had things to do and a teenage daughter to bring to school since he didn't very trust the school's transportation. His daughter was too precious to put his trust in their transportation.

He finally got out of bed and headed downstairs to start a pot of coffee and fresh breakfast. But to his surprise Olivia was already downstairs preparing a hardy breakfast and a fresh cup of coffee already waited for him at the table.

"Morning, Dad," Olivia greeted him.

"Good morning, darling. You're up early," Sterling said as he kissed Olivia's head.

"Well, I actually had my alarm set so I could make breakfast for my hard working father," Olivia remarked.

Sterling smiled a little and looked at the paper laid out to the first section he always read. He lifted the hot coffee and took a sip. He gave a nod of approval at the perfectly made gourmet brew. It was a stress free morning already as he took a seat at the table.

Of course that was until he saw why Olivia got up early to prepare breakfast for him. His eyes caught sight of an elegant card sitting in plain view. Its black and white design also had the school's crest on it and the word _Homecoming _embossed in an elegant print. The time, date, and place were also printed with the same text. Sterling set the finance section of the paper down and lifted the invitation.

"Homecoming," Sterling read out loud.

He turned and looked at Olivia as she stopped flipping the pancakes. She sat the spatula down. She turned and looked at him with an innocent smile and he raised his brow at her.

"The theme is Hollywood of the golden age," Olivia said. "Anything goes."

"I see," Sterling said. "And I get the feeling that you want to go."

"Desperately," Olivia said as she fell into a chair. "Can I?"

"Liv, we talked about this stuff." Sterling looked at the pleading eyes.

"It's the first social event that I can actually attend with people my age."

Sterling looked at the invitation and sighed. He couldn't keep Olivia close to his watchful eye for much longer. She was in high school and eager to spread her wings.

"I suppose it can't hurt," Sterling said.

"Thank you!" Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around him. "So, can we tomorrow go shopping?"

Sterling sighed once more. This was the point where she'd take one of her best friends or her mother with her. He'd just hand her the credit card and go. But Olivia's BFF wasn't State bound and her mother was deceased. He was the only one she had to take her to pick out that special evening attire for her first high school formal.

"Tomorrow, we'll start early." Sterling looked at her. "I make the final choice in what you wear, Liv."

Olivia nodded and looked at him.

"I promise I'll pick something nice out that is Dad approve," Olivia said raising her right hand up as if to swear to him.

"Alright, let's eat breakfast and I'll get ready to bring you to school." Sterling kissed her head.

Sterling dropped Olivia off to her school and headed off to run a few errands to keep him occupied until two. He had plenty of time to kill and headed to his favorite spot to get a cup of hot coffee and read over some reports that Interpol sent him. He managed to balance fatherhood and his duties as an Interpol agent very well, but it took control and discipline. Something he took very serious because if he lacked either one he could get himself or another agent killed. Or worst he could lose his daughter again.

He flipped through the reports looking for mistakes as he often found when rookies worked a field case. He had more experience than the average agent since he worked as an insurance investigator. His eye for pointing out the stupidity a rookie made was most annoying to anyone who worked with him.

"I'll have a look at it when I come back from lunch," a familiar and pleasant voice caught his attention.

Sterling glanced up from a file and stared up at the delicate framed woman sitting two tables away from him. Her hair was slightly shorter, but it suited her and her eyes were just as blue as he remembered.

A smile crossed his lips and he flipped the file shut. He couldn't pass up an opportunity to say hello. He stood and headed over to the table.

She wasn't looking in his direction as she was finishing up her conversation. She closed her phone and sighed.

"Hello, Maggie," Sterling said.

Maggie lifted her head a little and she turned to look at him. A smile touched her lips at the sight of him.

"Hello, Jim," she returned the greeting.

She stood up and immediately gave him a kiss on the cheek like old times. There was nothing wrong with a simple gesture of friends.

"What brings you to this part of town?" Sterling asked.

"I've been hired by the museum to set up an exhibit of Renaissance art." Maggie smiled.

Sterling looked at the delicate woman. She was beaming with pride to be in charge of something she loved to do.

"Would you like to join me for some coffee?" Sterling invited her.

"I wish I could, but I need to get back to the museum before chaos breaks out," Maggie replied. "But perhaps another time, maybe tomorrow."

There was a brief moment that he would have said yes, but his promise to Olivia was prompted by simple words of tomorrow.

"I am afraid I can't, I've promised my daughter I'd take her shopping for her first high school formal." Sterling slightly sighed at the thought.

"How is Olivia adjusting to being home again?" Maggie asked.

"Very well, she's taken a liking to reminding me that she's growing up." He rubbed his head.

Maggie laughed a little and she looked at him.

"How are you, Jim, adjusting to being a father?" Maggie asked.

It was her gentle tone that made him have a deep throat chuckle. A smirk of amusement pulled at his lips. He had never really been asked how he was readjusting to fatherhood by anyone. But of course he didn't have many friends and that was ok. He knew how to relate to people when they weren't there around him.

"Its process," Sterling answered.

He looked at Maggie and saw the sincere look of happiness to hear that things were working out for him. He looked away for a moment and turned back to her.

"Perhaps you wouldn't mind to come along? I don't know dresses and I think my daughter would die of embarrassment if I suggested something of a particular taste." Sterling smiled.

"Oh, Jim, you have great taste in clothing." Maggie's hand lightly touched his hand. "Don't you think you should use this moment to spend time with Olivia. She wants to share this experience with her father. Not many teenagers want to spend time with their parents."

"Perhaps you're right," Sterling answered. "Could I suggest meeting us for lunch then?"

Maggie lightly touched his hand again and nodded. "Could we make it a late lunch?"

"I'm sure we can kill time. Say about two o'clock."

"Perfect, I should be finishing with the plans," Maggie said.

Her phone rang and she sighed.

"I'll let you head on," Sterling said as he watched her look down at the phone.

"It was good to see you." Maggie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You still have my number right?"

"I believe I have it somewhere. If not, we can stop by the museum."

"That would be perfect."

Her phone continued and she lifted it to her ear and answered. He watched her as she returned to work.

"Good bye, Jim." Maggie waved as she took off.

"Good bye, Maggie." He waved.

He turned on his heels and walked back to his table. He stared at the files and suddenly he couldn't focus on work. He could only focus on tomorrow.


	2. Old Friend

**CHAPTER TWO: Old Friend**

By the time Sterling found a point of focus it was nearly time to pick up Olivia from school. He was in the middle of picking up groceries just at the small grocery store he liked. He quickly paid and gathered the handful of groceries and headed to Olivia's school.

He glanced at the long car pool line and stared at the front doors of the private school. He was grateful he could put Olivia in one of the best schools in the city. And they were more than happy to have her. Her scholarships covered most her tuition for the expensive prep school and he paid very little except Olivia's uniform.

The settled sound of the bell alerted the car pool line and Sterling watched as the bright young minds rushed out. He got out his car and walked to the other side of the car to wait for her. His eyes scanned the other eager guardians as they waited for their children.

"Dad!" Olivia waved.

Sterling smiled and gave a wave to her. She was always pleased to see him when she got out. She walked over and he took her messenger bag with the school crest embroidered onto the flap. He opened the back door and set her bag inside.

"Had a good day?" he asked as he kissed her head.

"Yes," Olivia said.

"Hey, Liv," someone called Olivia by her nickname.

Olivia turned her head and Sterling saw the coy smile tug at her lips. He glanced over and stared at the tall, slender, shaggy haired boy standing there. Sterling looked at Olivia as she bit her lower lip and he knew this boy wasn't just any boy in her class.

"Hey, Matt," she said as she approached him.

"You forgot your lab book. I figured you might need it to do the chem homework," the boy said as he pulled a lab book out.

"Thanks, Matt. Hey, are you going to be at the Chess tournament at fifth period?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I got my permission slip signed."

"Liv, who's your friend?" Sterling asked.

Olivia turned and looked at Sterling and shook her head. He smirked and little and looked at Matt.

"Matthew Kline," Matt said as he put out his hand. "I'm Liv's lab partner and sparring partner in fencing."

"Jim Sterling, her father." Sterling shook the young man's hand. "Fencing? She never told me she was taking fencing this time."

"She said you use to fence, sir," Matt said as he stood straight. "Guess she wants to take after her old man."

Sterling gave the younger man a look. Olivia turned and grabbed her father's arm.

"Come on, Dad," Olivia hurried him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Matt."

"Cool," Matt said. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sterling."

"Same," Sterling said.

Olivia jumped into the passenger's side of the car and Sterling chuckled a little as he made his way around. He got in and looked at her as she folded her arms.

"Nice kid," Sterling remarked.

"Dad, could you have been anymore of a parent than you were back there?" Olivia sighed.

"Well, I could have. I'm looking out for my growing daughter."

"He probably thinks I'm like this Daddy's girl." Olivia looked at him.

"Darling, I hardly think you need to worry about that. You have that kid so wrapped around your finger he doesn't know what to do." Sterling smiled.

He knew Olivia didn't have much time for socializing with people her old age while she was in Dubai. She had made sure to even tell him that she never had been kissed. And now that she was in a co-ed school there were new discoveries.

"How about we head home, you can do your homework and I'll make something special?" Sterling said.

Olivia raised her brow at him. "Dad, you aren't going to do a background check on him are you?"

"Of course not, I don't need to do that. You wouldn't get involved with some gent who has a record. You're a smart girl, Liv, I trust you to make your own decisions." Sterling gave her hand a pat.

He knew he might regret his words later on as she got older and more involved in the word, but right now that was all he could say. He looked forward and sighed a little. It was interesting how the day was turning out already.

When they arrived home Olivia went up to her room to do her homework and Sterling picked up on his parenting duties. He started making preparations for the evening meal, but most of all he cleaned up around the house.

As he made his way upstairs and heard the pleasant sounds of laughter coming from Olivia's room. He walked quietly towards her room and heard another voice. He knocked and heard Olivia shuffle to the door.

"Liv, who are you talking to?" he asked.

"Talking to Rebecca from Dubai," Olivia answered with a smile.

Sterling gave a nod and Olivia opened the door. He looked over at Olivia's computer forgetting she and her best friend Skyped from time to time.

"Hello, Mr. Sterling," Rebecca said.

"Hello, Rebecca." Sterling gave her a wave. "Don't forget your homework. Ask Rebecca for some help on picking out a dress. Dear old Dad can't be the only one who has taste."

Olivia laughed and nodded.

"Oh, make sure that line is secure," Sterling said. "I don't want anyone to find out where we live."

"Yes, Dad."

Sterling smiled and walked down the hall. He headed to his room and did a sweep for laundry and much needed cleaning. He walked out and checked Olivia's bathroom for her laundry and made it back downstairs to the laundry room. He started a wash and headed down to his office to send his files.

It was nearly seven before dinner was finished and Olivia came down ready to eat.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Olivia asked.

"Depends, if it's about work then I can't answer. Anything maybe I can answer." Sterling brought the hot pot to the table and lifted the top off the Dutch oven.

Olivia smirked and he raised his brow at her. He tossed the oven mitts to the side and carefully cut a piece of roast for her. He had developed over the six months how to cook a meal that didn't come out a box. He found his specialty surrounded healthy foods like fish and a good roast.

"So, what's your question?" he asked.

"I was wondering when you were going to stop being a workaholic and go on a date?" Olivia said.

The knife in his hand slipped at the unexpected question by his fourteen year old daughter. It was hardly the question he wanted to answer, but part of him was relieved that it wasn't something that required him to find a woman to answer it.

"Slippery little bastard," Sterling muttered.

Olivia smirked a little as he regained control of the knife.

"I'm not a workaholic, Liv, just a damn good employee. As for the dating question I have had my affairs here and there. But now my affairs remain dormant cause I am a single father who wants take care of ever growing daughter."

"And you don't think I'll ever need someone to talk to about certain things. I mean, Dad let's step back. What if I need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Dear old Dad is here for you to cry." Sterling smiled.

Olivia shook her head and stared down at the tender piece of meat that rested on her plate. She glanced up at him.

"What about boys?" Olivia raised a brow.

"That young lady is a topic I can deal with right now. No, dating, you're fourteen years old and have your whole life ahead of you. I don't need some gent try to steal that away from my daughter."

"Mom always talked about me marrying someone who could provide for me and be there." Olivia looked at him.

"Liv, no dating. In fact I wanted to ask you if your dance needs chaperones?"

"They have it covered." Olivia answered quickly before further inquiry happened. "They use the faculty."

He looked at her and took a seat. She reached for her water and took a sip. Sterling knew his daughter didn't want him to be seen on school grounds. He was after all the law whether it was in the States or some other country.

"So, what time are we going shopping?" Olivia asked.

"I figured we could start as early as nine. There are some places your mother use to shop and she always found reasonable things."

"Dad, I don't want to be dressed like an old lady."

"Liv, I have the final say and if you want to go to that dance we find something reasonable."

She sighed and Sterling took a bite of his roast. He needed to make sure that she was dressed like a lady and respected as one too. But he also wanted her to stand out; she was after all her mother's daughter. And if there was one thing Olivia's mother did best, it was stand out. He was just her arm dormant.

After a game of chess Sterling found himself pulled into a good novel while Olivia spent the evening studying. He folded the corner of a page when the thought occurred to locate Maggie's number.

He sat his book down and headed to his office and searched through old address books. He couldn't recall the last time he actually called Maggie. Perhaps it was when he worked insurance and Maggie was hired for the Blackpoole exhibition. He smirked a little at that memory that last time.

Sterling looked at the clock and sighed. He figured if he couldn't find her number he'd call the museum and get her there.

"Where did I put that damn book?" he muttered.

The sound of a gentle knock drew his attention away from his mission. He saw Olivia standing there and he stood up straight,

"What are you doing, Dad?" Olivia asked as she walked in.

"Looking for a contact's number." Sterling looked at her.

She glanced around the office and smiled and leaned against his desk. She turned a picture of herself and him and smiled.

"Dad," Olivia said.

He looked at her and sat down in the office chair. Olivia walked over and sat down on his lap. He looked at her as she smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Aren't you getting a little too old to sit on my lap, Liv?"

"No," she laughed.

He kissed her head and patted her leg. "What's on your mind, darling?"

"I just wanted to see what you were up too. I heard you shuffling around like you lost something important. You only make a mess in this office if something is important."

Sterling chuckled at his very observant daughter. He couldn't keep anything from her not even the idea that an old friend drifted back onto his radar.

"I forgot to tell you we're going to meet someone for lunch." Sterling looked at her.

"Oh? Do I know them?"

"Probably not. I use to work with her on some cases."

Olivia's eyes became wide with excitement.

"Daddy, do you have a date?" Olivia teased.

"Old friend, Liv, nothing like that. She's here in town helping the museum put together an exhibit. She's a curator, but my old job use to hire her for some things. I got lucky to work with her a few times."

Olivia smiled and raised her brow at him. She was curious about his relationship with Maggie and he could tell she wanted more.

"I also worked with her ex-husband, whom you also know."

"Who?"

"Nathan Ford."

Olivia looked at Sterling and sighed.

"Dad, don't take this wrong, but do you not like Mr. Ford? I mean weren't you friends at some point in time?" Olivia asked.

"We're on different sides of the spectrum, darling. Just colleagues and that was it."

"But he helped you come get me. Him and his team."

"Can we change the subject?" Sterling rubbed his eyes.

It was then he remembered where he might have stashed Maggie's number. He did keep some files from old insurance cases. He gave Olivia's leg a pat to get up and he went to the closet to pull out the boxes of files.

"Dad?" Olivia questioned.

"Give me a second." He pulled out the last case he had worked insurance before being invited to Interpol. "Got you."

He opened the file and looked at contacts and found Maggie's number. He walked out with the file and flipped through it. A chuckle escaped his lips as he recalled the case and ending result.

"What's that?" Olivia asked.

"An insurance case. It was my last one before your dear old Dad joined Interpol." He looked up at her. "I needed a number."

Olivia looked at him as he quickly jotted it down. He closed the file and set it down on the desk.

"I think I'm going to call it a night." Olivia stood up and looked at her father.

"Nine o'clock," he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Alright, I'll be up." Olivia hugged him.

She walked out the office and Sterling sat down on his desk. He woke the computer up and went to his email. In the inbox he found an email address that brought a smile to his lips.

He clicked the message and stared at the little note.

_Dear Jim, _

_I figured you might not have my number, but here it is just in case. Can't wait to see you. _

_-M. Collins_


	3. A Woman's Advice

**CHAPTER THREE:A Woman's Advice**

The next morning Sterling rolled out of bed and took a hot shower to wake him up on a slightly cool Saturday morning. He quickly took the time to make himself a little more decent looking. He didn't want to have the look of a hard working agent that had bags under his eyes and a rough looking face. He knew his boyish good looks were gone so he went with distinguished and handsome.

He walked out and dressed in a slightly casual attire that didn't require a tie. He walked downstairs and poured a cup of what was left of yesterday's coffee and warmed it up. His eyes glanced at the kitchen clock and sighed. It was eight thirty and Olivia hadn't made an appearance.

But not much longer he heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. He glanced up from his cup of coffee and daily paper to see Olivia dressed and ready for the day.

"Well, I didn't expect this, I guess you really want to get on those deals," Sterling joked.

"Dad, it's my first dance, I want to find the best dress," Olivia said.

He smirked and took a sip of his coffee as he watched her pull the pitcher of orange juice.

"You look nice, Dad," she said with a smile.

"I was tired of looking at a ragged looking sap in the mirror." Sterling smiled.

"You're wearing cologne too, but not any cologne, that special cologne you only wear when you and Mom use to go to those important dinners for her work."

"Liv, where are you going with this?" Sterling asked.

She smiled and reached for a yogurt from the fridge and he tossed her a spoon from the drawer. She took a seat at the kitchen table and looked over her shoulder.

"She must be something, this old friend if you get dressed up?" Olivia continued.

"Liv," he said through gritted teeth.

She dipped her spoon into the creamy yogurt and took a bite. He sighed and sat the paper down walked over to her. He kissed her head and gave her shoulder a pat.

"I'm going to check my account to see how much you are going to break me with a formal gown."

"Dad, that's not nice."

He chuckled and headed out into the office and grabbed his phone off the desk. He glanced at it and stared at the time before he stuffed it into his back pocket. His strides were quick and eager to start the day as he grabbed his keys and wallet off the foyer table.

"Liv," he called.

"Coming." Olivia's feet were heard shuffling towards the door.

He looked at her as she hurried out the door. He locked up and followed her to the car and she hopped into the passenger's side. He took a deep breath and slid into the leather seat and headed into the city.

Sterling and Olivia made their way down the stretch of boutiques to let Olivia get an idea of what she may want. He took a seat and watched her shuffle through the gowns that were ideal styles for a young woman.

"What about this one?" Olivia asked as she stepped out the dressing room.

He leaned forward and looked at the gown that suited his daughter's delicate figure. But when she turned around he told her to rethink the dress.

"Dad, this is the tenth dress you told me no." Olivia sighed.

"I don't mind the strapless part, darling, but it's the back or lack thereof one. That dress isn't made for a young woman like yourself."

Olivia glanced at the back of the dress and stared at her exposed back. She rolled her eyes as she stepped back into the dressing room. He leaned back and a paper that was obviously left for someone who had to wait as long as he had too.

"Let me guess, the dress isn't to your standards," a familiar voice came up from behind.

Sterling glanced over at his shoulder and smiled at the delicate woman that walked in. She was dressed in a black knit dressed with a suit coat covering her shoulders.

"Hello, Maggie," he said as he stood up.

She smiled and walked over to him and he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"What about this one, Dad?" Olivia's voice broke the enchanted moment.

Sterling glanced over and stared at Olivia as she stood in the emerald gown that had the sweetheart cut bust and a sliming hem all the way to the ground.

"Turn around," Sterling said.

Olivia lightly turned and he stared at the decent back height. Sterling put out his hand and Olivia walked over to him and smiled.

"How in love are you with his dress, darling?" Sterling asked.

He looked at Maggie as she smiled.

"Liv, why I have your attention, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Maggie Collins," Sterling introduced Maggie.

"Is she the friend you were talking about?" Olivia asked.

"I didn't know I was a subject in conversation, Jim," Maggie joked.

"Oh, Maggie, you've come up in several conversations," Sterling smirked.

Maggie shook her head and put out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Olivia."

Olivia smiled and shook Maggie's hand. She looked at her father and a wider smile stretched on her lips.

"That dress I think is a beautiful dress for a young woman," Maggie said. "Maybe a gold necklace or locket to accent it."

"Dad, I think this is the one," Olivia said.

"And it only took us three hours to find one." Sterling looked at the gown. "Alright, Liv, if this is the one you want we'll get it. But this is it, once you get this one that's it."

"I get it, Dad," Olivia said.

"Go change," he said.

She drifted back to the dressing room and listened to the conversation between Maggie and her father.

"I got off a little earlier," Maggie said. "I meant to call, but I realize I didn't have your number."

Sterling gave a chuckle as he looked at her. "So, how did you find us?"

Maggie smiled. "I have my ways in finding who I need to find in this city. But it's not hard to find the best boutiques either, trust me, you are looking at expert in window shopping."

Maggie looked down from his stare and he turned towards the dressing room.

"What do you think about the dress?" Sterling asked.

"It's a beautiful dress for her. It suits her skin tone and accents her figure just right. She's a beautiful girl, Jim." Maggie smiled.

"I believe I have to admit that I'm getting old, Maggie." He looked at her.

"We all are, Jim, just some faster than others." Maggie lightly placed her hand on his shoulder. "But I wouldn't worry too much about it."  
>He smirked his usual cocky smirk and glanced back at the dressing room.<p>

"Liv, are you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine. Dad, can we look a shoes and jewelry too?" Olivia pushed the curtain open and held the dress. " I don't think tennis shoes will look great with this dress."

"I don't know, Liv, I think they maybe the right touch." Sterling smiled.

Olivia shook her head.

"What do you think, Ms. Collins? Should I put my dad through more torture and go shoe shopping?" Olivia smiled.

Maggie looked at Sterling and smiled. "I think that might not be such a bad idea, Olivia. Jim, how are you with women shoes."

He looked at her and raised his brow at her. "I can handle only so much, that's why women go shopping without their better halves."

"Olivia, perhaps I can help you, I think your dad could use a break from the excitement of formal wear." Maggie looked at Sterling as he lifted Olivia's dress up. "If your dad doesn't mind?"

Sterling gave a nod and looked at Olivia as her gaze bounced back and forth from him to Maggie. She seemed amused by the situation and the rendezvous with Maggie. Perhaps it was the idea that she had never seen him interact with a woman who wasn't in any connection with Interpol. The awkwardness that came with being around a woman that maybe in fact someone he was interested in.

"I think that would be a great Idea," Sterling said with a smile. "You two can get a head start and I'll just handle this transaction and meet you at the restaurant. Olivia knows where to go."

"Alright, see you in awhile." Maggie gave a smile.

Sterling handed Olivia one of his credit cards and looked at her. "Don't break me, Liv, my salary isn't what I was making in insurance."

Olivia nodded and kissed his cheek. He looked up at Maggie and she smiled.

"I'll keep her in limits, Jim."

"Thank you, budgeting wasn't her forte," Sterling said.

He watched Maggie and Olivia walk out the boutique and take a left. He turned and handed the young woman the dress.

"Your daughter's first formal?" she asked.

"How'd you guess?" Sterling pulled out his card.

"The ten dresses she tried on weren't what you would approve for a young woman. I see it all the time with parents that come in. The first dance is always a challenge because they want to be the bell of the ball and at the same time a rebel."

Sterling gave a nod. The young woman was right, Olivia was just that girl. She had been locked away in a very strict environment when she lived in Dubai. When he brought her back State side she went from dresses to jeans and t-shirts. And even in the prep school as strict as it was she had more freedom than her school overseas.

Now, he was seeing just how deprived of freedom she really was. She was mingling with the high end of society and being groomed to be someone in that society.

"Here you are, sir," the young woman said. "Good luck."

"Thank you, but I don't need luck," Sterling said stuffing his card into his wallet.

He lifted the three hundred dollar gown and headed to his car. He put the gown in the back seat and head two blocks from where he parked. He looked down at his watch to catch the time seeing the original time that they made plans for would happen after all. Sterling glanced around and took in the sounds of the city as he walked towards the restaurant.

He could only imagine what Olivia was asking Maggie about, especially now after their conversation last night.

Olivia slipped a pair of heels on and stood up feeling a slight bit taller. She glanced at Maggie to see what she thought.

"Maybe a shorter heel." Maggie stared at the four inches that Olivia gained with the heels. "But I do like those on you, Olivia."

"Ms. Collins, how long have you known my dad?" Olivia took small steps in the heels.

"For awhile, I use to help him and my ex-husband on some insurance cases that dealt with art."

She looked at Olivia curious to hear the next question.

"Were you close to him?" Olivia asked.

"Close you mean more than friends?" Maggie asked.

Olivia looked at her and gave a nod.

"No," Maggie answered. "Why?"

"Just curious. My dad speaks highly of you." Olivia walked to a mirror and admired her reflection.

Maggie stood up and walked over. It was strange to hear someone say that Jim Sterling spoke highly of another human being. But perhaps he changed and no longer the man who used people to progress his career. After all he now was a father and had other things to think about other than himself.

"Did you know my dad was married?" Olivia looked over at her.

Maggie blinked out of her thought and shook her head.

"No, I didn't. Your father was a very private man, Olivia. He did his job and that was it. The only time I ever heard anything about life out of work was if the three of us got together for a drink after a case. Other than that, you and your mother were a secret."

Maggie felt a slight bit of pity for Sterling. He suffered in silence obviously not wanting to pull people into the drama of his personal life. All the times that they had a drink she never once saw him drunk. And unlike Nate, he obviously knew how to control his drinking.

"What about these?" Olivia lifted the slightly shorter heel that had a bronze color to them.

"Let's see them on," Maggie said.

Olivia slipped the heels on and Maggie gave a nod.

"I like those. Olivia, do you have a date for the dance?" Maggie took a seat beside her.

"Dad, said I can't date. But there is a guy who asked me to homecoming." Olivia looked at Maggie. "He's a junior and I told him if my dad let me go I'd go with him."

"Does your dad know?"

"After he told me I can't date I didn't have the heart to tell him someone asked me. I just think if Dad really got to know this guy he'd like him. He's really smart and already has a full scholarship to only the most prestige colleges in the States."

Maggie looked down at the heels and looked back at Olivia.

"These are the shoes you need to get. And I think your father would understand if you told him what you just told me. You don't need to worry about him getting angry, Olivia, he's a good man."

Olivia smiled and lifted the box.

"Are you seeing someone, Ms. Collins?" Olivia asked.

Maggie's eyes showed surprise by her question.

"No," Maggie said. "I don't have time to date with work. I'm always traveling and working with companies like the one your dad use to work for. It makes it hard to have a steady relationship."

Olivia slightly frowned and sighed.

"I think if you got to know my dad, you'd really like him."

"He is a great guy, Olivia, but we're just friends." Maggie stood up and smiled. "How about we go meet your dad before he starts to worry."

Olivia sighed and walked to the counter to pay for the shoes. Maggie watched the well versed girl. She took after her father about knowing how to hit the right nerve to make someone think. Maggie crossed her arms now letting everything sink in.

Olivia walked over carrying the black and silver bag. Maggie gave a smile and the two of them walked out into the brisk air.

"So, where is this restaurant your dad was talking about?" Maggie asked.

"Two blocks from where you met up with us. Dad and I go twice a month for the Saturday late lunch specials. They have everything from Italian to Greek food. And usually around this time it's really quiet so it's like we have the place to ourselves." Olivia smiled with excitement.

"Sounds like a nice place." Maggie looked at the beaming young woman.

They made their way to the restaurant and Olivia led the way knowing exactly where they would be sitting. Maggie glanced around at the almost empty restaurant. Of course the afternoon hours were pretty slow for a restaurant. It was usually closer to the late afternoon early evening that a place was bustling with business.

Maggie walked after Olivia and saw Sterling already sipping on a classic drink.

"Scotch this early, Jim?" Maggie said with a smile.

"Well, you know what they say, it's five o'clock somewhere." Sterling stood up and pulled out a chair for Maggie and Olivia.

She shook her head seeing that dry sense of humor she knew Sterling to have. She sat her purse down and took a seat.

"I'm going to the restroom real quick. Dad, could you order me an ice tea?" Olivia asked.

"Of course, darling." Sterling looked at his daughter as she smiled a coy smile.

Olivia walked off and he handed Maggie a menu.

"I trust Olivia didn't get too personal?" Sterling asked.

Maggie looked over the two sided menu at Sterling and smiled. She shook her head and sat down the menu.

"She did ask me if I was seeing someone," Maggie said casually.

Sterling slightly choked back the Scotch.

"Are you ok?" Maggie asked.

"Just fine," Sterling wheezed.

He reached for the water and took a sip. Maggie stared at him as he regained control and leaned back into the hard back chair. He looked up at her and gave a slight shake of his head.

"I'm sorry, it seems my daughter has gotten this idea in her head that…."

"You're a lonely man?" Maggie reached for her water.

"Have lost sight in what matters outside of my busy work schedule and parental duties. She thinks that I need a little something else." Sterling looked at Maggie as she lifted the water to her lips.

"Is she right, Jim?" Maggie asked. "Always chasing after thieves and masterminds."

Sterling smiled at her quick wit of description that meant more than one thing. Her eyes didn't leave his and he didn't say anything.

"It's become more of an obsession," Sterling remarked. "But it doesn't interfere with my day to day life."

Maggie took a deep breath and leaned forward and placed her hand on his. He looked down at her delicate hand and he half heartily wanted to hold it. He had to admit to himself he was slightly thrilled that she and Nate had divorced. There was always temptation in the work place despite being married.

"How long are you in town for?" Sterling slipped his hand from under hers.

Maggie wrinkled her brow at his slightly cold gesture and the change of subject. She shrugged a little not really sure how long the exhibit would take to set up. Although it was due to open in a month or so. But plans changed often and she never put a number on her days.

"Well, the exhibit opens in a month month, but there is slight talk that it might be delayed." Maggie looked down at her hand.

"So, you could be here longer?" He glanced up at her.

Maggie nodded and lifted her water. She watched for the first time Sterling seemed uncomfortable. He was anxious and the signs of sweat kissed his brow.

"Jim, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he replied as he shifted his weight in the chair.

"You look a little flushed," Maggie said as she reached for the extra cloth napkin.

Sterling shook his head. "It's a little warm, that's all. This place tends to be a little warmer than usual."

Maggie only nodded seeing that he was trying to keep his pride intact despite the discomfort he was showing.

"When is Olivia's Homecoming?" Maggie asked.

"In two weeks," Sterling answered.

"Does she have a date?" Maggie asked even though she knew the answer to that question.

Sterling shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of, but something tells me she's already has an idea for one. My daughter isn't one to think her father is keenly aware that she's already got her first crush." Sterling lifted the shallow glass still filled with the amber liquid.

Maggie smiled at the cocky man. She lifted the glass of water and took a sip.

"Olivia said you aren't letting her date," Maggie continued the conversation.

"She's fourteen years old and has little idea of what is out there. I want to make sure she's safe."

"Your being a good father, Jim, but don't you think she needs to have some freedom. After all you can't help who you crush on."

Sterling stared at Maggie as a coy smiled played on her lips. He raised his brow at her and she stood up setting her napkin down.

"I'm going to go powder my nose," Maggie joked.

"Would you mind checking on my daughter, she's been delaying a little longer than she thinks." Sterling smirked.

"Of course."

Maggie walked off and Sterling gave a sigh of relief. He ran his hands through his short hair and stared at the condensation that dripped from Maggie's glass. He stared at the soft pink color from her lipstick and the imprint that it left.

It wasn't the dialogue that was the problem it was the possible topic that often came up in the past when he and Maggie had drinks as friends. It was only time in their one sitting that it would come up. Sterling knew he had to bend the conversation away from the past. But for how long could the topic be avoided?

Olivia and Maggie walked back to the table chattering away. He raised his gaze in their direction seeing Olivia was enjoying the company of another woman.

"Had a nice chat?" Sterling asked.

"Of course, since it was all about you," Olivia joked.

"I'm thrilled to hear I'm a great topic for bathroom chat." Sterling stood up and pulled out their chairs.

"See, he's a gentleman," Olivia said.

"Your father has always been a gentleman, despite that hard exterior he puts on." Maggie smiled as she took a seat.

"I've always been the rock for everyone to run into," Sterling joked.

Olivia chuckled and looked at Maggie as she laughed and lightly placed her hand on Sterling's hands to assure him he wasn't just someone everyone hit occasionally.

As lunch progressed Sterling and Maggie shared some of their stories of cases they worked. Olivia watched as her father showed a different side than the one at home and work environment. It was refreshing to see how he just open up.

The waiter handed Sterling the bill and he flipped it open. He slid the gold credit card in the pocket and handed it back to waiter. He glanced at Maggie as the softness in her eyes gave that gratefulness.

When they walked out Olivia walked ahead of them Sterling watched her glance in the windows of the other shops they didn't make it too.

"She's a great girl, Jim," Maggie said.

He turned to Maggie and gave a nod. "She's got her mother's spirit."

"But she's got her father's wit." Maggie smiled.

Maggie stopped and Sterling looked at her. He stuffed his hands into his pocket and rolled back on his heels.

"Why didn't you ever tell anyone you had a daughter, or even married?" Maggie asked.

He had already had this conversation before, but not in full contents. He sighed and rubbed his head a little. He looked at Olivia as she walked on.

"I wanted to keep my work separate from my personal life. I'm not one for water cooler talk." He looked back at Maggie.

Maggie looked at him with a slight look of pity. She didn't blame him for keeping his personal life out of work, but why keep it from his friends? But he had his reasons.

"You know, Jim, you don't have to keep things from your friends. Whether or not you're on good terms with them or not." Maggie tucked her blonde hair behind her ear. "You aren't alone."

Sterling swallowed a lump in his throat and let his gaze fall back to Olivia. She stood by the car and leaned against the black sedan.

"Can I give you a ride back to your car?" he asked.

"No, I'm not too far." Maggie looked down the street.

"It's not a problem," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled and shook her head. "I had a good time, Jim. Thank you for lunch and an after away from work."

Sterling gave a nod and Maggie kissed his cheek.

"We should do this again, just like the old days. Have a drink and talk about the good times." Maggie looked at him.

He gave a nod and kissed her cheek. She smiled and gave a wave to Olivia.

"It was very nice to meet you, Olivia," Maggie said.

"I had fun shopping." Olivia smiled as she walked over to them.

"Maybe you can come have dinner with us one day while you're in town."

"Maybe. I'll have to check my schedule." Maggie smiled and looked at Sterling as he shook his head. "See you around, Jim."

"Good bye, Maggie," Sterling said.

Maggie walked down the side walk and Sterling watched as a confident woman walked away from him. Olivia wrapped her arm around his and he looked at her.

"I like her, Dad, I don't think you should be so passive," Olivia said. "I think she likes you too."

"Passive? Is that what they're teaching you at school these days?" Sterling pulled Olivia into his arms.

Olivia laughed and kissed his cheek before she hopped into the passenger's side. He chuckled and walked around to the driver's side.


	4. Enchanted Evening

**CHAPTER FOUR: Enchanted Evening **

Sterling undid two buttons on the white shirt and stared at his reflection. He gave a smirk and nodded in approval.

"Liv," Sterling called.

Olivia walked into his room and she looked at him.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Do you have everything?" He asked as he reached for the black coat.

"I have everything." Olivia as she stood in the doorway.

Sterling looked at her as he fixed the collar of the white shirt. There was obvious something he didn't do right to make her ask that question.

"Dinner, that's all," he said.

"What about after? I mean you can't be just having dinner and expect to get a call back." Olivia walked over to him and dusted the lint off his coat.

"Drinks maybe afterwards. Does it matter?" He scooted her out the room.

Olivia smiled and walked downstairs with him. He reached for the heavier coat and slipped it over the suit coat.

"You could at least bring her flowers, women like flowers."

"That only happens in movies. Let's move it along." Sterling grabbed his keys and wallet. "Books, project and overnight bag."

"All in the car." Olivia opened the back door. "Dad, are you nervous?"

"Do I look nervous?" Sterling asked as he ran his hand through his short hair.

Olivia smiled and shook her head.

"You look handsome, Dad, she'd be crazy not to like you," Olivia answered.

The cool air ran at them as they stepped out. Olivia put her coat on and rushed to the car. He followed behind her and started the car and warming it.

"So, where are you taking her?" Olivia asked.

"A little Italian place that just opened." Sterling said.

Sterling dropped Olivia off at one of her friend's house for a study group.

"I'll pick you up early tomorrow," Sterling said as kissed her head.

"I'll be good, Dad, don't worry. You behave yourself."

Sterling gave her a look and hugged her before getting back into the car. He glanced at the time feeling the pressure slowly creeping up on him. He flipped through the settings on the radio for something that wasn't one of Olivia's favorite stations. He preferred less annoy shrilled voices and more sophisticated, like him.

He made his way to the hotel Maggie was staying at and took a deep breath. It was just dinner and drinks between old colleagues and friends. And as much as Olivia made it out to be more he knew that it was just rekindling a friendship.

He reached into his coat pocket as he got closer, but as he pulled up to the curb he saw Maggie walking out. And for that moment it seemed nothing mattered. He parked the car and got out to greet her.

"I'm afraid I'm a little under dress," Sterling commented.

Maggie gave a smile and glanced down at the simple dark blue dress. She pulled the shawl around her arms and looked at him as he opened the door for her.

"I think you look just fine, Jim." Maggie kissed his cheek and slid into the passenger side.

He gave a smile and shut her door and got in.

"So, where is Olivia tonight?" Maggie asked.

"She's got midterms to study for so she and a friend are doing a crash study session."

"And homecoming is coming up soon, right?" Maggie asked.

"I'm afraid so."

Maggie smiled and looked ahead. It was strange to hear the fatherly tone from him. He seemed so unsure about if he was raising Olivia right. Or what he did would help Olivia understand about the world around.

They made it to the Italian restaurant and found the cozy interior was like being in an Italian villa. The frescos were of the Tuscan landscape and the tables were hardwood finished. Maggie took a seat and looked around.

"This is a quaint little place." Maggie smiled and looked back at him. "How did you find it?"

"Oh, I have my contacts, you'd be amaze how I can find things with them," Sterling joked.

"Does Interpol know you are using contacts to find quaint little Italian restaurants?" Maggie leaned forward towards him.

Sterling placed his finger to his lips. "Don't say that out loud."

He smirked and leaned forward towards her. She chuckled and glanced at the flicker candle that dripped its first tear of wax.

"How's the museum exhibit coming along?" Sterling asked

Maggie sighed in frustration. "These last few days have been non-stop and I feel like I'm not putting my best foot forward. I'm distracted."

"Stress does that. I'm sure you'll have it just the way you like it, Maggie. They hired you because you do the best work. Just like everyone saw when you worked cases with investigators."

Maggie felt a little surprised to hear those words from him. Her lips pulled into a tight, closed smile and a kiss of pink out shined the little blush she did have on. Her head slightly lowered as if she were embarrassed. Sterling tilted his head a little and smiled.

"Oh, Maggie, don't be modest," Sterling chuckled.

The waiter came in and placed to wine glasses on the table and poured them a glass of wine. Sterling glanced up at the young waiter.

"What are these for?" he asked.

"Compliment from the owner of the restaurant. He said a picture perfect moment should always have a glass of wine." The young waiter smiled.

Sterling and Maggie glanced over at the slender older man. They lifted their glasses to the owner and took a sip of the Chanti.

"A wonderful flavor." Maggie stared at the Chanti and swirled it around. "Rich."

Sterling chuckled and Maggie glanced up at him.

"A woman who knows her wine, be still my beating heart," he joked.

"I spent a summer in Tuscany while Nate was on a case," Maggie said.

Sterling paused for a moment. There it was that mentioning of Nate. It was only time that Nate's name would be brought up into the conversation.

"Great vineyards, but Florence is where the true beauty of art," Sterling steered the conversation away from the past.

Maggie nodded and her hand found its way over to his. "Let's not talk about art. I feel like Michael Angelo under the Sistine Chapel when art comes into the conversation."

Sterling glanced down at her delicate hand and hesitated to turn his hand over to hold hers though felt tempted. He glanced up at her and gave a nod to say he understood.

"Consider work off the table," Sterling answered.

As time went by so did the traditional Italian dinner, but the wine kept coming. And still there was room for dessert.

"I think I'll cut myself off, since I still have to drive," Sterling remarked.

The waiter brought out a large slice of Tiramisu. He rested two forks on the table and smiled. Sterling presented Maggie a fork and she glanced at him.

"I don't know if I could do this every day." Maggie took a bite.

"What is that?" Sterling asked.

"A four course dinner," Maggie said.

Sterling chuckled and took a bite.

"Don't tell me you are worried about your girlish figure." Sterling glanced up at her.

"No, I just couldn't eat that much," Maggie laughed.

Sterling gave a nod. "That's why you see most the Italians walking. They're walking off a four course meal."

Maggie laughed a little and lifted the glass of wine to her lips. She sat the glass down and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear and kept her eyes on him. He continued to surprise her with how open he was. And maybe it was the wine, but she liked him more. He was relaxed and for once looked like he had no worries in the world. She herself felt relaxed and enjoyed the outing.

It seemed that time was not an issue for the two of them as they found other topics to chat about. Sterling couldn't recall a time that he let himself forget about time. It was always a good friend of his and he often supported its constant nagging, but it didn't seem to nag at him at that moment.

"Shall we get some fresh air?" Sterling suggested.

"I could use some fresh air." Maggie smiled.

Sterling stood up and walked over to her. He presented his hand to help her stand and she looked up at him with that same sweet smile he was all familiar with. She stood up and he lightly draped her shawl over her shoulders and he slipped his coat on.

They walked out and the owner and his wife smiled as they thanked them. They stepped out into the clear night and took a few deep breaths.

"Jim, are you alright to drive?" Maggie said.

"I'll be fine." He looked at her as they walked together towards the car.

Maggie wrapped her arm around his and he looked at her. That feeling of worrying about the past being brought up was far from his mind.

When they finally made it back to the hotel, Sterling glanced at the elegant entrance. It was foreboding symbol that the night was ending. He looked at Maggie as she too stared out the window.

"Thank you for such a wonderful night," Maggie said turning to him. "I had a good time."

"I'm glad, that was the plan." Sterling smiled.

Maggie's eyes became soft and reached over lightly grazing his cheek with her hand.

"I like this version of you, Jim."

"I've always been this version."

Maggie shook her head and patted his cheek.

"Not always. I did worry about you at one point, Jim. You seemed lost, but you're different now, healthier. Being a father looks good on you." Maggie smiled.

Maggie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. She opened her door and slid out ever so elegantly. Sterling couldn't collect his thoughts fast enough to respond. But when he did she was out the car and halfway to the front door.

He got out the car and rushed in her direction. He grabbed her hand and she turned around shocked to see he followed after her.

"Jim?" Her voice of confusion.

"Not this time, Maggie, I can't let you just walk away." Sterling looked at her.

Maggie didn't know what to say to him. Perhaps he had lost his mind or the wine finally did a number on him. She stepped closer to him and lightly stroked his cheek.

"Let's have lunch tomorrow," Maggie said. "I'd like to get to know this version of Jim Sterling better."

Maggie didn't need an open invitation to speak her mind or let her actions show she told the truth. She was a strong woman with her mind set on a goal. Maggie leaned forward and kissed Sterling.

"Good night, Jim," she said as she stepped away from him.

He gave a slight chuckle as he watched her walk up the marble steps and into the hotel.

"Oh, Maggie, what have you done," he whispered.


	5. Hostage

**Chapter Five: Hostage **

Maggie walked downstairs and looked at Sterling as he stood waiting for Olivia to come downstairs. She walked toward him and wrapped her arm around his.

"Let's see, darling," Sterling said.

"Don't laugh, Dad," Olivia called.

The light tap of Olivia's heels was heard as she made her way down the stairs. Sterling looked at Maggie as she smiled. He glanced up as Olivia came down dressed in the emerald gown and her hair styled in elegant curls and pinned half up. She was sparkling with excitement and it seemed over night she grew up into a beautiful woman.

"How do I look?" Olivia asked.

Sterling walked over to Olivia and took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful, darling," he said.

"Dad, I'd feel more comfortable when Matt comes to pick me up that you don't have your side arm sitting on the foyer table." Olivia looked at Sterling with a smile.

Sterling glanced over at the table and sighed.

"Don't take the fun out, Liv." He smiled.

Olivia glanced over at Maggie as she stood there. "You two are kind of dressed up for tonight. What are you two doing tonight without me?"

"Just having a quiet dinner, nothing to spectacular." Sterling looked at Maggie as she nodded.

The door bell rang and Olivia suddenly became nervous. Sterling looked over at the door and started to head to the door. Olivia grabbed his hand and he looked at her.

"Dad, don't scare him please." Olivia's eyes were pleading.

"I'm just going to answer the door," Sterling chuckled. "Don't worry."

Olivia sighed and stood straight. Maggie walked over and helped her smooth her dress.

"Thanks, Maggie, for helping me get ready," Olivia said. "I don't know if Dad would have been much help."

Maggie smiled. "I don't think he would. Even though your father has great taste in clothes, make-up and hair isn't his forte."

Olivia laughed and glanced up at the sound of the door and voices following.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Sterling," Matt's voice came.

"Come on in." Sterling stepped to the side and let the young man step in.

He followed behind the star struck young man as Olivia walked over to him.

"Wow! Liv, you look beautiful!" Matt said.

Sterling walked around them and stood next to Maggie. She wrapped her arm around his and he glanced at her.

"Don't forget pictures," Maggie whispered in his ear.

"Right." He walked to the kitchen and grabbed his camera. "Don't you two leave yet!"

Olivia looked at him as he walked in back in with the camera. She gave a slight sigh, but knew it was part of the tradition. They stood close and Sterling took a few pictures.

"Jim, take a picture with Olivia," Maggie said grabbing the camera.

He walked over to Olivia and slipped his arm around her. Maggie looked at them and took a couple. He turned to Olivia and wrapped his arms around.

"Call me when you are on your way back him. I'll have my phone close to me." Sterling looked at her.

"Don't worry, Dad, I will." Olivia kissed his cheek and walked to Matt.

"Mr. Kline, make sure my daughter is safe and drive safely." Sterling looked at the young man.

"Yes, sir, I'll have her home safe and sound at midnight." Matt presented his arm to Olivia.

"Bye, Dad, Bye Maggie." Olivia waved to them as she and Matt walked out.

"Have a good time," Maggie said.

When they were halfway down the block Sterling shut the door and looked at Maggie. She smiled and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You're doing the right thing letting her go with someone, Jim."

"It's not easy to admit that these moments will go by fast." He reached for her hand and kissed it.

"Just don't blink," Maggie said.

He chuckled and kissed her hand again. He was pleased to share a moment with Maggie. They had started to see each other on a daily basis. He would make the occasional stops to see her at the museum while he was running errands. But as they started becoming steady she would come have dinner with him and Olivia when they weren't out and about the town.

"Have a seat and I'll get dinner started." Sterling moved around some things.

"Let me help," Maggie said. "I've been told I know my way around a kitchen despite the work I do."

She grabbed his hand and walked him to the kitchen.

"Two in the kitchen could be a crowd," Sterling said.

"Not if they are doing something." Maggie patted his cheek.

He shrugged and rolled up his sleeves.

"Could get quite messy."

"I work with messy all the time, Jim." Maggie smiled. "Messy doesn't scare me."

Sterling opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients for a home cooked meal. He pulled a chilled bottle of champagne and handed it to her.

"Champagne? This might be a special evening after all," Maggie said as she looked at the bottle. "How much of this did you have planned?"

"None, of it. It just came to me," Sterling remarked with a smile.

Maggie shook her head and sat the bottle down. He laid everything out and warmed the oven up and turned to her.

"Shall we start?" Sterling said.

"Of course, show me what to do," Maggie said stepping next to him.

"We'll start with the salmon," he said.

The aroma of smells filled the house and the conversation didn't leave an empty feeling as dinner was being prepared. It made the time pass by as they waited for everything to come together.

"Do you miss working insurance, Jim?" Maggie asked as they sat down to eat.

"Not really, I miss the money, but overall no." He lit the candles.

"How many people have you actually shot since you became Interpol?" Maggie leaned forward propped her chin on her hand.

He leaned back in the chair and looked at her curiosity.

"Two, both of them were morons." He smiled. "They all are morons in the long run, but these idiots were just the poster children of morons."

Maggie chuckled and took a bite of the broiled salmon. He looked at her as she seemed to enjoy the first bite.

"Have you ever been shot?" she asked.

"Shot at yes, but not shot. I tend to find ways to avoid from getting shot." Sterling looked at her.

As another hour past Sterling put on a pot of coffee and cleaned up after the evening meal. Maggie grabbed a towel and he looked at her.

"I can't let you clean up alone, Jim." Maggie grabbed the plate out of his hand.

"Of course you can."

She smirked and dried the plate and sat it to the side. He passed her another plate and let the pans soak in soapy water. He grabbed two coffee cups and sat them by the coffee pot.

"Cream and sugar?" Sterling glanced over his shouter at her.

"Please, just a little bit of sugar." Maggie laid the dish towel on the counter to dry. "How long have you lived here, Jim?"

"Since, I was able to buy a place like this. It was probably two years after Olivia was born that we bought this place. Perfect size and only need a little work."

"It is a beautiful place," Maggie said.

"We did do a little renovation to the upstairs to make Olivia's room a little larger." He handed Maggie a cup of coffee. "Shall we move this conversation to a more comfortable place?'

Maggie nodded and took a sip of her coffee. They walked into the living room and sat their cups on the coffee table. Sterling walked to the opposite side of the room and put some music on. He walked back and took a seat beside her.

Maggie turned to him and lightly stroked his cheek. Her eyes were soft as she stared at him.

"You're a good man, Jim Sterling," Maggie said. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"I've been called other things." Sterling smiled.

"Well, they don't see what I see right now."

Sterling grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What is it that you see?" Sterling asked holding her hand.

Maggie leaned forward and kissed him.

"A good father who isn't worried about himself anymore." Maggie glanced up at him.

"I like where this is going, tell me more," Sterling whispered as he kissed her back.

Maggie brushed her lips against his and kissed him again. Sterling slipped his arm around Maggie's waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled feeling him pull her to him.

Sterling reached behind the sofa and flipped the switch on the lamp on the table.

"A little less light," he whispered as he kissed her.

And when things seemed to be going in the right direction, Sterling's phone rang. He listened to the annoying tone that Olivia set on his phone for work. He shook his head and kissed Maggie again.

"It could be Olivia," Maggie whispered between kisses.

"It's work," Sterling replied. "If it's important they'll call back or get another agent."

And when it seemed that they weren't going to call back they called. He grumbled at the sound of the phone. Maggie looked at him seeing the conflict building in his eyes.

"Jim, I'll be right here. Answer the phone before they think something happened," Maggie kissed his cheek.

He gave a frustrated sigh and reached for the phone.

"Sterling," he answered the phone.

"Sterling, there's a hostage situation with a suspect that you were investigating."

"All do respects, but I'm not the one who deals with hostage situations. Leave it to the local authorities."

There was a beep and he looked at the screen to see Olivia's name flashing.

"Agent give me a second," Sterling said.

He flipped over to the other line.

"Dad," Olivia's voice was low like she was trying not to be heard.

"Liv, I can't hear you."

"I can't talk louder than this. Dad, there are some men at the school with guns. They're holding the school hostage."

Sterling looked at Maggie as she waited. "What do they look like?"

"I don't know they're wearing mask. But they have a band around their arm."

"What does it look like?" he asked.

"A red star with a skull on it. They have semi automatic guns. Dad, I'm scared."

"I'm coming, darling, stay where you are. Where is Matt?"

"He's here with me. Dad, they're coming closer."

"Olivia, I'm coming. If they find you don't fight them they will shoot. Just hang on and I'll be there."

"Dad, hurry."

"I'm on my way." Sterling got up and hung up. "Olivia's school has been taken over."

Maggie stood up. "I'm coming with you, Jim."

"No, stay here. I have to take care of this. I know who it is." Sterling kissed her. "You'll be safe here. We'll pick up where we left off when I get back."

Sterling didn't wait for her to say anything he rushed into his office and grabbed all he needed including his fire arm. He was out the door before she could bat an eye.


	6. Rescue

**CHAPTER Six: Rescue **

Sterling arrived on the scene with eager steps. He glanced around the armed police force and the Swat team. He approached who he thought was in charge and pulled his badge out. Of course he wasn't expecting next.

"Gentlemen, who is in charge?" Sterling said.

The two officers slowly turned and Sterling stared at the two with surprise. He slightly bit his lip.

"Sterling," Eliot said through gritted teeth.

"What are you doing here!" He shouted.

"We could ask you the same," Hardison remarked.

He glanced over at Hardison and lifted his badge. "I have a job to do."

"So, do we," Eliot snapped. "And you're interfering. But hey while you're here I got a bone to pick with about the last time we had to buddy up with you."

Sterling folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Eliot.

"Easy, Eliot, we could possibly use his help," Hardison said pushing Eliot back.

Sterling grabbed the radio clipped from Eliot's jacket and radioed to the police captain. He clipped it back and patted Eliot's shoulder.

"Play nice, Spencer," Sterling remarked.

"I'll play nice, alright." Eliot started to lunge at Sterling.

"Why don't you give me eyes to what's going on," Sterling snapped.

Hardison looked at Eliot and he rolled his eyes. Hadison pulled out the small laptop and set it on the patrol unit. Sterling looked at the cameras set up around the school.

"What's your job here, Sterling?" Eliot remarked.

"Interpol sent me."

Sterling's phone rang with Olivia's ringtone. Hardison and Eliot stared in amusement at the jingle. He narrowed his eyes and answered.

"Liv," he said.

"Agent Sterling, your daughter can't come to the phone," a smoky voice came over the line.

"Who is this?"

"I'm the man that's about to make you sit through torturing cries of your little girl."

Sterling narrowed his eyes and gripped the phone. He looked at the cameras and stared at the man in black holding Olivia at gun point.

"Let her go,"

"Now why would I do that?" the man looked up at the camera.

"What do you want?"

"Senator Kline, I have her son too, she'll know what to do," the man said. "You have one hour or I slowly start killing hostages starting with this pretty little thing."

Sterling hung up and cursed and looked at Eliot and Hardison.

"You're here for your daughter…again." Eliot folded his arms.

"Nate, Matthew Kline is down the south corridor. There are at least three men with semi-automatic."

Sterling pulled out his phone and Eliot looked at him and grabbed his phone. Sterling narrowed his eyes at him.

"As much as I hate your guts, Sterling, you can't give them what they want," Eliot snapped.

"My daughter is in there!" Sterling shouted.

"Yeah, well he won't kill her."

"And how do you know that, Spencer?"

"Because he wants to make sure you comply with his orders." Eliot said.

"Eliot, we might not have to wait much longer."

"Let me through," the scared voice of a mother came through.

Sterling and Eliot looked over at the sophisticated woman in a three piece suit.

"Perfect," Eliot remarked.

"Jim Sterling, what a surprise," the woman said.

"Katherine, always a pleasure to see you." Sterling gave a weak smile and looked Eliot and Hardison. "Looks like demands are coming through."

Sterling walked over to the woman and she folded her arms.

"Someone's been a bad girl," Sterling said. "What did you do to get elected this time, Senator?"

She narrowed her eyes and glanced over at Eliot and Hardison. "I know you two."

Sterling turned his head at them as they turned away. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by her arm pulling her away from hearing distance. She pulled her arm back and narrowed eyes at him.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Because you have been a naughty little girl and have put people in danger, Senator." Sterling looked at her. "One of those people is my daughter."

She took a deep breath and glanced back at the school.

"Don't look in that direction. Look at me, Senator and tell me who you jumped in bed with this time," Sterling said.

"Immunity first."

"I can't promise you that, Senator. You are under federal investigation and now tied to several bombings with an arms dealer who's probably funded most your campaigns."

"His name is Fredrick Grayson. He came to me six months ago with a proposal that even I couldn't refuse."

"Obviously." Sterling rubbed his head.

"I got a phone call coming in," Hardison said.

Sterling walked over and gave a nod.

"Put Agent Sterling on the phone," the masked voice came.

"I'm here." Sterling looked at the senator as she walked over.

"Here is my next demand."

"I've already done what you said release my daughter," Sterling snapped.

The sound of gun fire was heard and the line went dead.

"No!" he shouted. "Get them back!"

"I can't," Hardison said. "Someone's blocked my signal."

Eliot glanced around the armed officers and Sterling looked at the senator. She was scared and hesitated to speak. His eyes narrowed and stared at the pin on her coat.

"Take your pin off," Sterling said.

"Why?"

"Do it, Katherine!" Sterling shouted.

"No, wait, I can reroute the feed and find the signal. They obviously have a set of eyes out here," Hardison said.

The senator took her pin off and handed it to Hardison.

"I need to get into the building."

"Let me handle this," Eliot snapped.

"You're doing a bang up job of it so far. I'll take my chances inside." Sterling pulled his fire arm out.

"Those men with semi-automatic guns are ex-Special OPS," Eliot said pointing to the screen. "They are trained to kill without asking questions."

Sterling wrinkled his brow at Eliot.

"How do you know that?"

"Don't ask," Hardison said.

"The way they hold their guns." Eliot folded his arms.

"You can tell by how they hold their guns?" Sterling raised a brow.

"It's a very distinctive way!" Eliot snapped.

"I told you not to ask," Hardison muttered.

"How are we going to get my son out of this situation?" the senator asked.

"Well, Senator seeing that you have a record with doing dirty business we can only hope our people can do their job." Eliot turned to her.

"And who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"I'm the retrieval specialist."

Sterling looked at the front of the school. He balled up his fist trying to fight the idea that he could rescue Olivia without their help. But in the long run he needed their help again.

"I want to hear everything you two hear." Sterling looked at them.

"You have eyes, Sterling, we aren't giving you ears to hear this." Eliot looked at him. "Just let us do our job and everything will be fine. Just like if you let us do our job in Dubai."

"Jim, what are they talking about?" the senator asked.

"Nothing." Jim looked at her.

"How are they going to get Matt out of there?"

"Could you take her somewhere, she's pissing me off," Eliot said.

Sterling narrowed his eyes and guided the senator away. He asked an officer to keep her a safe distance from building. He walked back and stuffed his hands into pockets. His eyes stared at the camera where Olivia was. She was scared and he couldn't comfort her.

"Agent Sterling," an officer came up to him.

He turned and looked at the young officer.

"It's for you," he said.

Sterling lifted the phone to his ear and glanced at the camera.

"Sterling."

"Let's negotiate," the muffled voice said.

"Fine." Sterling walked between Hardison and Eliot.

"I'll release ten hostages every hour, but in return you answer questions about the ongoing investigation on Senator Kline and my people."

Sterling glanced over at the Senator.

"Twenty and I'll come in as a hostage."

"No, deal, Sterling."

The phone hung up and he cursed.

"What the hell did you just do, Sterling!" the senator shouted. "He was going to let them go if you answered a few questions."

"I don't negotiate on terms that deal with an investigations. I don't want to give people up." Sterling tossed the phone to the officer. "Tell me you have something."

Hardison entered the complicated security system in the school. Sterling looked at the swat team waiting for orders.

"Parker, when I give you the signal pull the lever. It should be the second one on the left," Hardison said.

"What are you doing?" Sterling asked.

"Over loading the system."

"What good will that do?" Sterling asked.

"Would you just shut up and let us let us do our job, Sterling!" Eliot snapped at him. "You are just as bad as the senator."

"My daughter is in there!"

"We know, you've told us," Eliot said. "Now sit your ass somewhere so we can do our job!"

Sterling narrowed his eyes and stepped back. He grabbed his phone and looked down at it. His hand dialed Maggie's number.

"Jim, everything alright?" Maggie's voice of concern answered.

"Just working on a plan," he answered.

He glanced over at Hardison and Eliot and turned his back.

"An outside crew decided they needed to work a job along side of this issue." Sterling used code words.

"Nate's team is there, aren't they?" Maggie remarked.

"Yes." Sterling glanced back at the working two.

"I should have told you that they were doing a job. Nate came to the museum with Sophie the other day."

Sterling gritted his teeth at the news that would have given him a chance to rid a problem before it came to this.

"Damn it," he spat.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

He glanced over his shoulder at them. "Let me call you back."

Sterling walked over to them.

"What are you after?" Sterling asked.

"Doesn't concern you, Sterling." Eliot looked at him.

"I assure you we can come to some agreement."

"Sterling, back off!" Eliot shouted.

The doors opened and some of the students ran out with faculty covering them. Officers ran to herd the students to safety while the swat team waited for orders. And once again the phone rang. Sterling lifted the phone to his ear.

"There's a token of good faith, Agent Sterling, now how about the other half. What does Interpol have on me?"

"I don't believe I have the authority to tell you, Mr. Grayson," Sterling remarked.

"So, you know who I am. So, how about we start talking or I start shooting."

The phone went dead and Sterling shook his head. He turned and looked at the senator sitting in a unit. She was on the phone with someone and she was angry. He glanced back at the released hostages. There was nothing anyone could do unless he gave up privy information that could cause him his job.

"What do you have on Senator Kline?" Sterling asked.

He was going to use Nate's team to his advantage. If he could use their information to fabricate something he could save his job and get Olivia at the same time.

"Why should we tell you?" Eliot remarked. "You should have your own report on her."

Sterling narrowed his eyes and stepped up.

"Because, Spencer, if you like it or not we're trying to bring down the same person. Now, we can do this the hard way or my way."

Eliot chuckled. "Are you listening to this, Hardison? Sterling's trying to threaten me."

"We all know how well that worked out the last time."

"Jim," someone called him.

He turned around and saw Maggie at the edge of the barricade. He glanced at Eliot and Hardison before making an eager pace to reach her. He looked at the two cops and gave a nod. They lifted the tape up and Maggie stepped under it.

"It's not safe out here," Sterling said.

"I couldn't just sit around waiting to hear more news." Maggie looked at him.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder and saw the senator get out the patrol unit. She stuffed her phone into her coat pocket and walked over to Sterling.

"Who were you on the phone with?" Sterling said.

"My people to see if they can get us out of this mess since you and the police department haven't been able to." She looked at him with a smug look.

He turned and looked at Maggie and lightly touched her hand.

"I need you to stay close."

Maggie looked at him and reached up and stroked his cheek. He looked over and saw Eliot and Hardison looking in their direction. He smirked a little and looked at Maggie.

The sound of an explosion turned everyone's attention. Another one happened closer to the front and everyone fell to the ground. Sterling covered Maggie as debris fell over them.

"Nice job, Parker," Hardison muttered.

Sterling looked over and shook his head. He looked at Maggie and helped her stand.

"Not a typical date I'm use," Maggie remarked to him.

He smirked and he looked at the front doors as people ran out them.

"We're going in," the swat team radioed.

Sterling looked at the senator as she came up and her eyes searched for any hope to see her son.

"Mom," someone called.

Sterling looked over and saw Matt, but no Olivia. The senator rushed over and embraced her son. Sterling walked over and younger man looked at him.

"Where is Olivia?" Sterling asked.

"I don't know. We got separated when the first explosion happened. Sir, I tried to keep her close by." Matt looked at him.

He looked at the senator and back at Matt. He turned on his heels and walked over to the captain.

"I'm going in," Sterling said.

"That's not an option, agent, we have a team that just went in there. I can't send someone else without back up."

"I have back up." Sterling looked over his shoulder.

"You two come over here," the captain called over Hardison and Eliot.

They slowly walked over and stood behind Sterling.

"Gentleman, you two are going to cover Agent Sterling," the captain said.

Sterling looked over at them and smirked. "Don't just stand there we have a job to do."

Eliot twitched as Sterling walked past him. It was the only way he could search the building for Olivia. And she was his top priority at that very moment.

He looked at Maggie as he got ready.

"Don't do anything rash, Jim." She touched his shoulder.

"I never do anything rash." Sterling smiled. "When this all good and done, we'll have another evening alone."

Maggie smiled and lightly stroked his cheek. "Just be careful."

"Of course."

"Let's go oh fearless one," Eliot's voice broke the moment.

Sterling glanced over at him and narrowed his eyes. He radioed to the captain they were going in. He loaded his gun and took the lead.

"Nate, we're heading in with Sterling," Eliot remarked.

As they stepped into the building the fire alarms were going off and what little light they had was only for a limited time. Emergency generators were not always reliable and known for their strength.

"Do you have any idea how stupid this is!" Eliot snapped. "I told you we had this under control, but no you had to have it your way."

"Spencer, shut up!" Sterling shouted.

They walked down the hall and listened to the alarms. Sterling's eyes searched the possible places that could have surprises.

"They were last seen in the south corridor." Hardison stayed close.

"They'd be stupid if they stayed there." Eliot glanced around.

Sterling stopped and raised his hand up to silence them.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

He glanced over his shoulder at Eliot as he tried to listen.

"You're hearing things, Sterling. Let's keep moving." Eliot started to walk ahead, but Sterling put his arm out in front of him. "We don't keep moving they'll shoot first."

"You follow my lead, Spencer." Sterling looked at him.

"Hey, you two I hear footsteps," Hardison hissed.

Voices echoed from around the corner and Sterling signaled for them to follow him. He took quick steps. He put his back against the wall and glanced around the corner. Two men with semi-automatic weapons were standing guard.

"Over here." Sterling signaled.

Eliot and Hardison peered and Sterling glanced at them.

"This guy isn't stupid," Eliot whispered.

It was then the sound a steady melody echoed lightly on the wind. Sterling wrinkled his brow and glanced around the corner.

"Hey, you, stop where you are!" they shouted.

"Oh, fellas, lost."

"It's Nate," Hardison whispered.

Sterling rolled his eyes and watched as they searched Nate. He started to walk around the corner, but was pulled back.

"Are you stupid, Sterling?" Eliot snapped. "They could shoot Nate then you."

"What do you suppose we do?" Sterling snapped back.

"This," Eliot said.

He pushed Hardison out. "That wasn't smart!"

They watched as they took the bait. Hardison ran in the direction they came and seconds later the guards followed. Eliot took his cue and did his job the way he knew best. Sterling slipped past and walked casually down the hall.

"Hello, Nate," Sterling said as he put away his gun.

"Sterling, to what does this team owe the pleasure."

"Eliot, that was not funny. They could have shot on sight." Hardison snapped. "I think I just peed in my pants."  
>"We got them didn't we?" Eliot snapped.<p>

Sterling looked at the two of them and turned back to Nate.

"Excuse me I have my daughter to retrieve." Sterling turned to the door and opened it.

He glanced into the room and saw Olivia lying on the floor. He rushed over to her and knelt down.

"Liv," he said gently shaking her.

Olivia opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Dad!"

Her arms wrapped around him tightly. He embraced her and kissed her head. He looked at her and checked her for any injuries.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she said.

She hugged him again and glanced over at the three that stared in the room. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face in Sterling's chest.

"Can we go home?" she asked.

"Yes, darling, that's exactly what we're going to do." Sterling kissed her head.

He got her to her feet and walked her out the room. He glanced at Nate and the other two before he walked past them.

"You're welcome," Hardison said.

Sterling stopped and looked over at them.

"You didn't help me," Sterling said. "Not willingly."

He smirked and walked with Olivia and was greeted by the swat team. He reached for his badge and held it up.

They walked out the door and Sterling saw Grayson being put into a car. Grayson smiled and gave a wave. Sterling narrowed his eyes at the fugitive and mastermind behind the attack. He turned and looked at the senator as she stood there.

"Liv," Matt's voice came from behind the barricades.

Olivia glanced up at Sterling and he gave a nod. He walked towards the force and slipped through.

"Well, I have to thank you, Sterling," the Senator said. "I'll write to your superiors and make you look like a hero."

"Katherine, if this any form of trying to get your sentence reduce, I suggest you find someone else." Sterling looked at her.

He looked over at captain and gave a quick jolt of his head.

"Cuff her as well." Sterling walked deeper into the gathered law enforcement.

He saw Maggie in conversation with someone and as he got closer rolled his eyes.

"Sterling," Nate's voice came from behind.

He raised a brow and turned around. Maggie looked up and saw Nate. Sterling walked over and stood there.

"Didn't I tell you I don't have to thank you for anything?" Sterling raised a brow at him.

Nate chuckled in sarcasm and shook his head.

"You still think your slick don't you?" Nate looked at him.

Maggie and Sophie walked over. She looked at him putting her hands on her hip.

"Nate, I'm a big girl you know," she said. "I don't need you to keep checking up on me."

Nate looked at her. "Not really checking up on you, Maggie."

"Really, because it looks like you're going throw one of your speeches." Maggie folded her arms.

"Nate, you don't have to worry about Maggie," Sterling said. "She was helping me with a case."

Nate looked Sterling and slightly narrowed his eyes at him.

"Like old times, when we _were_ friends." Sterling smirked.

Nate cleared his throat and shook his head. He looked at Sophie as she wrapped her arm around his.

"Have a good night," Sterling said.

He turned on his heels and walked away. Maggie shook her head and walked off behind him.

"Maggie," Nate said.

She looked at him. "Nate, I'm a big girl, I don't need you to keep an eye on me."

She walked off and drifted into the crowd of students and faculty.


	7. No Interfering

**Chapter Seven: No Interfering **

"Alright, I'll be there around six. I should be done by then, if not I'll call," Maggie coordinated plans with Sterling.

She hung up and grabbed her purse as she walked out her hotel door. She was running behind and needed to make a quick exit to just make it on time. She tucked her hair behind her ears and held her bag close to her with the plans for the exhibit.

"Could you hold the door," someone called.

She quickly grabbed the door and to her surprise Sophie walked in.

"Sophie, what are you doing here?" Maggie asked.

"Oh, well we were taking an extra day to just relax," Sophie said with a smile. "And after last night's fiasco I think everyone can use one."

Maggie nodded and looked forward.

"So, you and Sterling," Sophie mentioned.

Maggie rolled from heel to toe as the awkward elevator ride continued onward. She pressed her lips hard together and gave a small nod.

"That's right," Maggie answered.

"Well, that's good." Sophie smiled.

The elevator stopped and the door opened and two more familiar faces joined them.

"I'm just saying you really didn't have to make me the bait," Hardison said.

"Just celebrate it as a victory," Eliot sighed.

Maggie looked up at the two as they stopped talking. She gave a sigh waiting for the last of the team to join the ride down to make it that much more awkward.

"Morning, Maggie," Eliot said.

"Morning, Eliot," Maggie answered.

"It's a real beautiful day isn't," Sophie broke the silence.

"Just wonderful," Maggie said.

The elevator door opened and Maggie decided before things got a little more awkward to take the stairs. She only had two more floors and she could use the solitude all the way down.

"Enjoy your day off," Maggie said as she jumped off.

She walked to the stairs that led to the next level and shook her head. She didn't expect her day to get any weirder after that, but there was always time for that.

As she reached the lobby she saw Nate waiting for the elevator. She quickly made her way around and ignoring him.

"Maggie," Nate said.

She sighed and looked at him. "Nate, as much as I would love to hear what you have to say, I need to get to work."

"Well, I'll walk with you."

Maggie stopped and looked at him and folded her arms.

"Won't Sophie be a little jealous you're walking with your ex-wife?" Maggie tilted her head to the side.

"Of course not, Sophie doesn't get jealous," Nate said. "Hear me out."

"I rather not." Maggie walked on.

"Come on, Maggie," Nate followed. "You can't be serious about whatever it is?"

Maggie stopped short and looked at him.

"Nate, I really don't want to talk about my relationship with Jim. It's not your business and tell your team to back off." Maggie pushed her bag onto her shoulder.

The elevator doors opened and the team walked off. Maggie glanced over and they shuffled back into the elevator.

"At least consider what you're doing, Maggie. Sterling is rather unpredictable these days."

"Apparently you haven't had the chance to see that people change. Nate, I really need to go. Have a good day."

Maggie turned on her heels and headed out the hotel door. She sighed and quickly got into the rental car and took what hopefully would be a quick route. She brushed her fingers through her hair and gave a deep sigh. Who did Nate think he was prying into her personal life?

Sterling walked down the hall as he got his morning started. He stopped just by Olivia's room and cracked the door open. She was sleeping peacefully at the moment and he sighed. There was concern for her after the disaster that occurred at the school yesterday evening. And he needed to plan for every scenario.

He walked down the stairs and picked up Olivia's heels at the bottom of the steps. He set them under the foyer table out of the path and went on to make some coffee. He lifted the paper and took a seat at the kitchen table. He opened the newspaper and a piece of paper slipped out. Sterling glanced down and lifted the hand written note.

The scribble on the paper was a familiar handwriting and he folded it up. He got up and pulled a coffee cup out and poured a fresh cup. He leaned against the counter and rubbed his eyes.

"Dad," Olivia's voice called out.

Sterling glanced up and sat the cup down. He quickly climbed the steps and opened her door. He saw her sitting up and breathing deep.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Sterling took a seat on her bed.

Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around him and he looked down at her. He pushed her hair back off her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright, darling, I'm right here," Sterling whispered.

He leaned his head against hers and listened to the sobs that escaped from her lips.

"I'll cancel my plans tonight," Sterling said.

"No, you can't," Olivia said looking up at him.

Sterling wiped her tears away and smiled. "They're just plans, Liv, not important. Making sure you are ok is what is important."

Olivia threw her arms around him again and shook her head.

"You can't cancel your plans, Dad, I'll be alright, I promise."

Sterling didn't want to go out after the ordeal that could change her life. He kissed her head and she looked up at him.

"Come downstairs and I'll make you something." He gave a smile.

She nodded and hugged him again.

Sterling hugged her tight and sighed. He wasn't new to the life changing things that were occurring almost instantly, but he was new to what to do after they happened. There were no rules to follow when the aftermath happened.

The sound of the doorbell pulled their attention. He wrinkled his brow and went to answer the door.

He came to the door and saw a lanky figure standing outside his door. He opened the door ajar and looked at the shaggy haired young man.

"Mr. Kline, what can I do for you?" Sterling asked.

"Sir, can I have a word with you?" Matt asked.

"Certainly." Sterling opened the door and stepped to the side.

Matt walked in and Sterling shut the door behind. He looked at the younger man and watched his moves. He was leery about his motives.

"Can I get you some water or something?" Sterling offered.

"No thank you, sir, I'm fine." Matt looked at him.

Sterling nodded and walked around the young man and picked up some things that were related to cases. He folded the files and stuffed them in a bag nearby.

"So, what can I do for you?" Sterling looked at him.

"I want to apologize for what happened last night. I didn't keep Olivia safe like I told you I would and I'm ashamed. But I didn't want that to stop me from asking you if I can date your daughter?"

"Absolutely not!" Sterling said. "Olivia has a lot going for her. She's only fourteen years old. I don't want her distracted by whatever you call dating these days."

"Sir, all do respect, but I think I would be good for her."

Sterling shook his head and took a seat in the chair near the fireplace.

"My answer is no, Mr. Kline. She's already been through too much and right now she needs to come back and focus." Sterling stared at the young man.

"Sir, I think you are making a big mistake."

"No, Mr. Kline, I'm keeping my daughter from making the same mistakes her mother and I have made in the past."

"You can't keep her on a tight leash for forever." Matt narrowed his eyes.

"When you are as old as I am, Mr. Kline and have children of your own then you will see why I'm doing this." Sterling stood up. "Olivia will see you at school tomorrow. I will tell her you stopped by when she wakes up."

Sterling shuffled Matt towards the door hoping to get him out the door before Olivia came down. But not everything goes as planned.

"Matt?" Olivia's voice came.

Sterling glanced up at his daughter and sighed. Matt walked around and smiled as Olivia walked downstairs.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to speak to your dad," Matt said.

"He was just leaving?" Sterling remarked.

"Dad, can he stay for breakfast?" Olivia looked at him.

"Darling, I'm sure he has plans with his mother," Sterling answered. "Maybe another time."

He glanced at Matt and raised his brow at him. Matt sighed and gave a nod.

"He's right I have to help my mother get her affairs in order. But I'll see you tomorrow at school." Matt smiled.

"Alright," Olivia said with a frown.

Matt looked at Sterling and put out his hand. "Sir, always a pleasure."

Sterling shook Matt's hand and sent him on his way. He shut the door and sighed before looking back at Olivia. She stepped down on the steps and took a seat on the second to last step. Sterling walked over and took a seat beside her.

"You know, Dad, I'm not going to be your little girl for very long," Olivia said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "And you can't keep scaring away guys who are interested in me either."

"I do it for your safety, Liv and your well being. Right now you have a duty to yourself to keep that bright mind bright."

She looked up at him and he kissed her head.

"When did you start dating Mom?" she asked.

"We were rebels without a cause. She was about your age and I was just a little bit older." Sterling smiled. "I was the boy from the other side of the tracks that moms and dads warn their daughters about. I had no job and no future to secure a life with."

He leaned his head against hers.

"But you turned out just fine, didn't you?" Olivia asked.

"Of course I did. I was able to turn myself around and get a job which led to my insurance job. I got your mom that ring she always wanted when we finally got married and had a beautiful daughter."

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him. Even though she was fourteen years old there were still things that made her just a child in his eyes. He wanted her to stay innocent, but be aware of the world around her.

"Don't cancel your plans tonight, Dad." Olivia kissed his cheek and got up.

He looked at her as she walked in the direction of the kitchen. He smirked and a chuckle escaped his lips. There were even things that she did that kept him on his toes and one of them was making sure he took an interest in life outside work and parenthood.

He stood up and followed after her into the kitchen.

As the day progressed Sterling cleaned up around the house while Olivia studied. She occasionally asked a question on her homework. He was pleased to help when he could, but there were things even he didn't remember.

"Where are you and Maggie going tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Not sure, I haven't made plans," Sterling said.

"You should cook for her again, I'm sure she'll enjoyed your cooking, it's romantic too," Olivia said as she sat her pencil down.

Sterling sat a dish towel down and leaned against the countertop. He folded his arms and looked at Olivia. She was obviously fond of Maggie and wanted him to see her when he could. But he wasn't sure if things would work out with Maggie's job coming to a close once the exhibit was opened.

"I have an idea," Sterling said.

"Are you going to tell me?" Olivia raised her brow at her father.

He smirked and shook his head. He walked over to her and kissed her head then walked off.

"I need to go to the grocery to pick up some things, do you want to come?" Sterling looked over his shoulder.

"I'll be fine here. I need to study."

Sterling gave a nod and walked off towards his office. He reached for the folded piece of paper off his desk. He took a look at it and folded it up once more before walking out.

"I'll be back, Liv, in about an hour," Sterling called.

"Alright, Dad," Olivia called back.

Sterling grabbed his keys and headed out. He pulled out the short driveway and headed towards the small grocery store. His gaze glanced at his phone and he lifted it up. He scrolled down to a number and selected it before lifting the phone to his ear.

He pulled in and parked the car in front the store. He glanced around. When there was no answer he hung up and went inside. He only needed a few things to prepare for dinner.

He walked around with a basket in one hand and his phone with a list in the other. It was as he walked down on aisle that his phone rang. He glanced down at it and smirked.

"I figured you'd call, Nate," Sterling had a slight sarcasm to his tone.

"We both knew that after last night this discussion wasn't over," Nate replied.

Sterling reached for some pasta and glanced around.

"And sending your little messenger to drop me a note in my paper was your idea of hinting that we should talk?" Sterling glanced down at the information on the sauce.

"What do you really think you're doing with Maggie, Sterling?"

"Maggie is a big girl, Nate; she doesn't need her ex-husband to keep an eye on her. We all know how that works out."

"She's not your type, Sterling. We both know that?"

"I'm very fond of Maggie, Nate, even when you two were married. And by the progression of our relationship I think there has always been a little something there on her part. So, here's what I'm going to tell you, Nate. I want you to back off, you and your team and let things happen naturally and we'll see how Maggie feels. After all don't you have a little grifter that needs you?"

"Sterling, if you hurt Maggie…"

"I wouldn't hurt her or put her in any danger like you would when you used her for two of your little cons. Have a good day, Nate."

Sterling clicked the end button and walked down the aisles. He knew Nate wouldn't give up just that easily. It was Maggie he continued to want to protect even after a quiet divorce. They never reunited until the David job.

By the time Sterling finished it was nearly three. He still needed to bring Olivia over to her friend's house for evening. And there were small details around the house that he needed to attend too.

He drove back and called to Olivia. She came downstairs and he handed her a couple of the bags.

"Geez, Dad, you bought the whole store?" Olivia joked.

"I bought you a couple of things to bring over for study food," Sterling said.

"Thanks, Dad." Olivia smiled and walked to the kitchen.

He walked back out and pulled the rest of the groceries out before locking his car. He glanced over his shoulder hearing some of the other residence enjoying the end of the weekend. He sighed and shook his head slightly feeling a little on edge.

Maggie walked around the exhibit and looked at the curator.

"I need you to sign off for the center piece," Maggie said.

"I trust there won't be any problems with this exhibit," the curator remarked.

"I assure you it's not as dramatic as the two Davids. I've personally made sure everything is drama free." Maggie smiled.

"Alright, I would hate to have another fiasco like the last time you worked with us."

The curator signed off on a display for the center of the exhibit and went off. She walked around the large room filled with priceless artwork and took a deep breath. She took a seat and looked at the lighting. Maggie closed her eyes and listened to the voices around the museum as visitors of all walks of life talked about the culture that surrounded each exhibit.

"Dr. Collins," someone addressed her.

Maggie opened her eyes and glanced over at the gentleman in a coat and kaki pants. She stood up and over to the young security guard.

"There's a gentleman here asking to speak to you." The young man said.

"Did he have a name?" Maggie asked.

"His name is Eliot," Eliot's voice came.

Maggie stepped to the side and looked at Eliot. Eliot smiled and walked over and gave the young security guard's shoulder a pat.

"Thanks, man, I can take it from here," Eliot said.

He walked off and Maggie folded her arms. "Eliot, did Nate send you here?"

"I came by myself." Eliot smiled. "Have a minute."

"No, not really, I have things to sign off on and designs to finish for this exhibit. What did you come by for?"

She tilted her head to the side and Eliot gave a shrug.

"I'm going to tell you this like I told Nate. I'm a big girl I don't need anyone to tell me what they think about who I see. If I get into trouble I'll get myself out of it. It's that simple." Maggie walked around.

"Maggie, you can't be serious about Sterling. I mean he's a vindictive, manipulating bastard," Eliot said.

Maggie turned and faced Eliot and he slightly stepped back.

"He's changed," Maggie said.

"People don't change, Maggie, I hate to be the one to tell you. People like Sterling will always be that way. It doesn't matter how much time changes or who comes into their life." Eliot stepped forward. "Give him an opportunity to get ahead and I grantee he'll take it."

Maggie gave a nod and looked past Eliot seeing he didn't come alone.

"I'll take that into consideration, Eliot, but I don't find that will change my mind. I know Jim on a different level than you do. Nate knows him on a different level than you do."

"Nate just wants you to be careful, Maggie. We all do because of our run ins with him aren't always pleasant."

"It's noted."

Eliot gave a nod and smiled. He turned and walked off and Maggie shook her head. They meant well, but they just didn't see what she saw in Sterling. He had changed and he had Olivia to thank for that.

She glanced down at her watch and headed out the exhibit room and upstairs. She filled out more paper work which would take her the rest of the day. She was ok with sitting after hours of actually standing and talking to the curator about how she was going to set up the exhibit.

After filing and sending in her own reports she locked up her office. She walked downstairs and signed out before heading into the cool autumn air. She pulled her coat tight and headed to her car.

When she got in her car she called Sterling.

"Hello, Maggie," Sterling answered.

"I'm leaving the museum now; I'll be at your place around seven, is that alright?" Maggie asked.

"That will be fine. I'm about to drop Liv off at her friend's house."

"Alright, I'll see you soon."

"I can't wait," he said.

She smiled and hung up. She pulled up to the hotel and hurried to her hotel room to quickly clean up before leaving.

At a quarter to seven she knocked at the front door.

Sterling wiped his hands on a towel and walked over to the front door. He glanced at the clock on wall and opened the door.

"A little earlier than expected," Sterling said.

"I'm sorry, I just finished faster than I expected." Maggie stepped in and kissed him.

He helped her with her coat and placed it in the closet. "I have a bottle of wine opened, would you like a glass?"

"Would love some." She smiled.

Sterling walked into the kitchen and poured her a glass. He walked back into the living room and walked towards her. He slipped his arms around her waist and she glanced down at the glass. She took it and turned to him and kissed him once more.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he said. "Make yourself at home; I'm just putting in the pasta."

"Do you need help?" Maggie asked.

"Not this time," Sterling said with a smile. "You get to relax a little and let me do the hard work."

Maggie gave a soft smile and he kissed her cheek.

"You look lovely tonight," Sterling said as he lifted her hand to his lips.

"It's just something I had lying around."

He smirked at little and walked back to the kitchen to finish creating the Italian dish. He glanced over at her as she walked around. He smiled a little feeling at ease with someone else in the house and someone he had reunited with after the history that had happen.

Sterling played with the idea of telling her that Nate called him, but he decided not to continue to play in the past. There was nothing to worry about and nothing Nate could do. Maggie had already made sure Nate knew she was perfectly capable to do as she pleased.

After he finished the last touches of dinner he set the table and lit candles.

"Almost done," he said.

Maggie walked over and leaned against the door frame of the kitchen. She smiled and Sterling glanced up at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." Maggie sipped her wine.

He raised his chin up a little with a curious smirk on his face. He walked towards her and slipped his arms around her waist. She smiled a little and lightly stroked his cheek.

"About what," he whispered in her ear.

She kissed him. "Us."


	8. Someone to Understand

**Chapter Eight: Someone to Understand**

There was peace that lingered on the morning's breath. The sunlight seeped in between the curtains and lightly touched the darkness in the room. The path of disregarded clothing led to the bed and two sleeping forms rested with ease.

Sterling opened his eyes and felt the warmth of Maggie's delicate form beside him. He glanced at her sleeping form and listened to her sleeping ever so peacefully. Her blonde hair fell over her shoulders. He reached over and lifted his phone to see the hours had ticked away into the morning hours. He sat his phone down and lay back down. He wrapped his arms around Maggie's form and pulled her close to him. His head rested close to hers and he kissed it.

A couple of hours passed and Maggie opened her eyes. She let her vision focus and found she wasn't in her hotel room. Her lips pulled into a smile and she turned over. She looked at Sterling as he slept. Her hand reached over and stroked his cheek lightly and a smile touched his lips.

"Good morning," he whispered.

He opened his eyes and stared into hers. She smiled and kissed him.

"Good morning," she replied.

Sterling lifted his hand and pushed away some of her blonde hair from her face. She turned her head and kissed it.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"I slept wonderfully," she said and ran her hand through his short hair. "How about you?"

"The best sleep I have gotten in six months." Sterling propped himself up and looked at her.

Maggie smiled and laid on her back. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips.

"Call in," Sterling whispered.

"I can't," Maggie said.

"You need to take the day off." He placed on arm on one side of her.

Maggie smiled and stroked his cheek and he kissed her hand.

"What would we do?" Maggie asked.

"Just lay in bed until we're ready to get out," Sterling said as he looked at her.

Maggie reached up and kissed him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him as he deepened the kiss. Maggie fell into his arms and smiled.

As more time slipped from their grasp they finally made it downstairs. Sterling made breakfast for them. He walked to her and set the plate down and kissed her.

"Has anyone told you how sexy you are when you take control," Sterling whispered in her ear.

Maggie blushed and kissed him. "No, I haven't been told."

"Well, then let me be the first. Maggie, you are very sexy when you take control," he said.

He fixed himself a plate and the two of them enjoyed a light breakfast. Maggie stared at Sterling and smiled. She didn't want to let the moment go after a night of romance and passion. Sterling glanced up at her and slightly tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing's wrong. Everything is just perfect," Maggie said and reached for his hand. "Just perfect."

Sterling smiled and lifted her hand up to his lips. It was a pleasant feeling to have a woman sitting down with him at breakfast.

"What time does Olivia come home?" Maggie asked.

"I usually go pick her up at two when she gets out of school. But I think her friend's mother is dropping her off." Sterling looked at Maggie.

She took a sip of the coffee and smiled.

"It's not easy balance a job that requires you to go different places and raise a daughter?" Maggie remarked.

"I manage, but it gets stressful at times. I've missed so much and refuse to miss anymore." Sterling lifted his cup of coffee.

The two of them talked over breakfast about things no one knew about them. Maggie shared small details about her life before Nate. But she also admitted what he already had suspicions of.

"This would have been a whole lot harder working with you if you knew," Maggie said with a smile.

"I can imagine," Sterling chuckled. "I am irresistible."

"Now you are getting cocky," Maggie laughed.

He chuckled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"So, now what do you have in mind since you've talked me out of going to work?" Maggie asked.

Sterling smiled a little and kissed her hand.

"We'll figure something out, we're two intelligent adults."Sterling reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

People were quick to judge him, but Maggie put the past behind her. Sure he had been quite the ass to everyone, but that was who he was when it came down to it. Of course people can change if the opportunity presented itself.

"How about this, I'll clean up here while you go take a shower." Sterling stood up and kissed her cheek.

Maggie glanced up at him and smiled.

"I think I can work with that," Maggie said.

"I'll shower afterwards. I can bring you back to your hotel so you can get some fresh clothes and we'll make plans from there." He set the plates in the sink and ran water over them.

She stood and kissed him.

"I'll be down soon," Maggie said as she walked out the kitchen.

Sterling chuckled and cleaned up around the kitchen. He glanced at the clock on the wall and took a deep breath. He was relaxed and would be alright just being around the house until Olivia got home. She'd be happy to see Maggie again.

Maggie wrapped a towel around her and walked out to grab her scattered clothing off the ground. She smiled a little at the sight and bit her lower lip as she thought about last night. Her gaze glanced at the small mirror on the wall and stared at her reflection. Maggie felt content and would rather stay in town to see where their relationship would go.

She glanced around the room and stared at a couple of pictures that he had on the wall. She walked around the room and rummaged around. She found him to be a very neat and organized person. It didn't seem much fell out of place. The furniture was simple just like a single man would have. Despite the décor there wasn't much to fill the large room.

Maggie glanced back into the bathroom and dried her hair before she got dress. She walked out and heard footsteps coming up. She walked out and saw Sterling stepping up. He had a basket of laundry and a smile crossed her lips.

"A load left undone," Sterling said.

"You never stop do you?" Maggie walked to him.

"Of course not, if I stop I probably won't start again," he chuckled.

Maggie took the basket from him.

"Go shower, Jim, laundry can wait."

"There's that woman taking control again." He walked towards her.

She sat the basket down and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned forward and kissed him and stared into his eyes.

"Go shower, Jim, I'll be right here waiting for you," she softly said.

Sterling walked off grabbing some fresh clothing and headed into the bathroom. Maggie took a seat on Sterling's bed and waited for him to get out.

Sterling walked out dressed a little more casually and saw Maggie looking out the window. He walked towards her and slipped his arms around her. She leaned into his gentle hold and glanced up at him.

"Hello," she said as she reached up and stroked his cheek.

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," Maggie said.

He nodded and let her go. She followed him downstairs and grabbed her purse.

"Why don't you follow me to the hotel and I'll drop my car off at the hotel," Maggie said.

"Alright," Sterling said.

Sterling grabbed his keys and wallet and opened the door for her. She kissed him before she got into her car and he got into the black car. He looked in the review mirror and stared at an unfamiliar car parked just down a few house. He slightly narrowed his eyes. He pulled out and followed Maggie, but watched as the unfamiliar car followed.

He lifted his phone and called Maggie.

"Maggie, head to the hotel I'm going to make a quick stop at the store," Sterling glanced at the car.

"I can wait."

"No, it won't be a long one." Sterling turned his indicator on at the stop light.

"Alright," Maggie said. "I'll see you soon."

Sterling hung up the phone and reached into his glove compartment. He shuffled some papers around and pulled out a leather bag. He didn't want to take any chances in case someone he was investigating followed him home. Sterling stared at the car and tried to get a good look at the driver.

He wasn't one to let someone get the best of him and would be thrilled to catch them in the act trying to harm or threaten a person of the law.

Sterling turned towards the grocery store and found the car followed him and not Maggie. He cruised the parking lot and watched the car follow. He cut through a parking space and made a quick turn down the wrong way. The car slammed on his breaks as another car was pulling out of a space. Sterling smirked and went around and got behind the car. He took a picture of the license plate and sent it to his connections to the police station.

His phone rang and he lifted it up.

"Sterling," he answered as he stared at the car. "What do you have for me?"

"Rental car, no violations."

"Who's the rental agreement under?" Sterling asked.

The door opened and Sterling waited. His hand reached for the leather bag and unzipped it. He stared at the opened car door. The passenger side door opened, there was no reason to rush out, but he had made sure he had an escape route.

As the driver and the passenger stepped out Sterling sighed.

"I know who it is, don't worry," Sterling said.

He stuffed the leather bag under the passenger seat and opened the door.

"I can have you both picked up for harassment," Sterling said as he shut his door.

"Come on, Sterling can't blame us for making sure everything is fine. Not to mention you had a tail on you since you left yesterday from the store. We just happened to be in the neighborhood and took care of it," Nate said.

Sterling glanced at Nate and shook his head.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this fancy meeting?" Sterling remarked. "Are you going to tell me that I'm one of Maggie's bad choices in men?"

Nate chuckled and shook his head. He leaned against the car and folded his arms.

"No, I don't have to tell you that, Sterling. I think you already know that you are the wrong choice." Nate glanced over at Sophie.

"Because you're such an expert with keeping women," Sterling struck back.

"That's a low blow," Sophie remarked. "Even for you, Sterling."

Sterling smirked. "I'm full of low blows. Now can we get to the bottom of this intervention? I do have plans for today with Maggie."

Nate narrowed his eyes Sterling. "You might want to take a look at some of your records on Senator Kline. She's just an innocent by standard in this investigation. Someone else is behind the out pour of wealth."

"And why should I trust you, Nate?"

"Cause I did my homework, Sterling, like you use too," Nate said. "Maybe Interpol's made you a little soft. Digging up dirty details is half of an investigation. Think about who was the real target of the attack and you'll have your answer."

Nate reached into his coat pocket and presented him an envelope. Sterling looked at Nate as he took it. He opened it and stared at the pictures of the familiar young man.

"Matthew Kline is a lot smarter than people give him credit for. He's pretty good at making everything look like his mother did half what she is accused of." Nate folded his arms.

"What do you want for this information?" Sterling flipped through the pictures. "Surely you aren't giving me this out of the kindness of your heart."

He stuffed the photos into his coat pocket and looked at Nate. Nate smiled and looked at Sophie.

"Some people actually do help out others, Sterling, like when we _were_ friends," Nate folded his arms.

Sterling chuckled in amusement with Nate's play on words.

"Just consider it a place holder of when we may need to call in a favor," Nate said.

"Haven't I done enough favors for you, Nate?" Sterling asked.

"You have a lot to make up for. We'll be in touch." Nate turned on his heels and walked to the driver's side.

Sterling hated to be in debt to someone, but especially an old rival. He lifted his phone and called the information in. He walked to his car and headed to the hotel to pick up Maggie.

When he arrived he called up to her room and headed up. He pulled the pictures out and stared at the security footage that caught the fear in Olivia's eyes. He was going to destroy the little bastard for putting her life in danger.

The ding of the elevator pulled his attention and he walked out and down the hall. He knocked and Maggie answered quickly.

"Come in, I'm just answering a couple of emails." Maggie stepped to the side.

"I'm sorry it took me a little longer than I expected." Sterling kissed her.

She shut the door behind him and walked to her laptop set up on the table. She had stacks of papers that needed her attention before anything else happened. Sterling took a seat and Maggie typed away at her computer.

"Jim, is something the matter?" Maggie glanced up from her computer.

"No," Sterling answered. "Why?"

Maggie closed her laptop after sending the emails and looked at him. He knew how to cover up most of his secrets, but something about his expression gave away his true feelings.

"You seem a little out there," she said. "Something happen on the way here?"

Sterling paused before he said anything. He wanted to tell her that there was some unfinished business that required his full attention, but she wasn't privy to that sensitive information.

"Is it something to deal with a case?" she asked.

But Maggie was smart not to ask about details. A simple yes or no was good enough for her and she'd drop the topic.

"Yes," Sterling said.

"I see." She slightly looked out the window. "Maybe you should see to it before anything else is done."

She glanced back at him and smiled. She knew his job was important and so was everything else around him. She stood up and walked around the table and stepped behind him. She looped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Go be a man of the law. I'll be here waiting for you. And we can go pick up Olivia together. I don't want you to worry about cutting our plans short. I understand the work you do, just don't get hurt."

Sterling glanced up to her and Maggie smiled at him. She kissed his head and he grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips.

"I assure you it won't take too long." Sterling smiled.

"And if it is longer, I won't be angry, just be careful." Maggie smiled.

Sterling stood and she walked behind him to see him out. He stopped and pulled her into his arms to give her a passionate kiss. Maggie smiled and kissed him.

"Call me when you're out of trouble." Maggie stroked his cheek.

"I will."

She opened the door and the door and head down the hall. He headed downstairs and hopped into his car. He called once more to report that he was going to let the local authorities handle the retrieval of Matthew, but be there to offer a hand. He alerted the local authorities.

He drove outside of the city and went to the address he had for the senator. He pulled the leather case out and his badge. His mind was set for any scenario.


	9. Unexpected Favor

**Chapter Nine: Unexpected Favor  
><strong>

Sterling arrived at the senator's house and saw the captain waiting outside. He got out and walked over to the middle aged woman.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Matthew Kline isn't responding to us," she said.

Sterling glanced at the large house and let his gaze climb to the window. He saw the young man standing at the floor to ceiling window.

"There," Sterling said.

The captain's phone rang and she answered it. She turned to Sterling and handed him the phone.

"He wants to talk to you," the captain said.

Sterling took the phone and lifted it up. "Sterling."

"I knew you'd come," Matthew's voice said. "I knew you'd figured it out. Olivia said you were good at what you did."

"How about we talk about this just you and me, Matthew. Man to man," Sterling said still looking at the window.

"Call the cops off my house and I'll tell you everything, sir. I know when the game is over, checkmate right?"

Sterling looked at the police and nodded.

"Come in without weapons," Matt remarked. "Or I won't be nice like I was at the school."

"No weapons, I promise."

"I'll be watching. I have eyes everywhere," Matthew said.

Sterling closed the phone and the captain looked at him.

"I need you to clear out," Sterling said.

"I'll give you ten minutes, Sterling, more than that we're coming in," the captain looked at him.

Sterling glanced at the window and glanced back the captain.

"I'll clear this up." Sterling smiled.

"Interpol obviously invested some time on you, Sterling." The captain gave his shoulder a hard pat.

She rounded up her officers and had them clear out. He walked to his car and slipped the concealed weapon under his seat. He didn't want to take any chances risking his own life much less others.

He walked towards the front door and someone opened it for him. He glanced at the larger man that stood guard. He stepped lightly and went upstairs and glanced over at the large window.

"Let's talk, Matthew," Sterling said.

The young man turned and looked at him. He walked over and put out his hand.

"How about a game?" Matthew changed the subject. "I know you're good, sir."

Sterling glanced over at a table in another room. He saw a chess board with glass pieces set up. He looked at Matthew and gave a nod.

"Wonderful." Matthew walked to the room.

He followed and glanced around the upstairs. He wasn't going to have any surprises jump out at him. He took a seat and looked at the younger man.

"I was chess champion two years in a row, but this year," Matthew started the game. "I was kicked off my throne by a very skilled player. Sir, do you know that is?"

Sterling stared at Matthew and watched his movements.

"The only person I know who can beat me," Sterling said. "Is Liv."

Matthew smiled and stared up at Sterling.

"I hired Fredrick Grayson." Matthew made a move.

Sterling claimed another piece and looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because he was the best in what he did."

"Which was?"

"Hiding any evidence that would come back to me, but you, sir, have got a skill. It's no wonder you're not doing insurance anymore. I moved over two million dollars into offshore accounts in my mother's name. Interpol looked at those accounts and it began to snowball from there. My mother was flagged as the one who hired someone to create a fiasco."

Sterling smirked and looked at the trap that Matthew was setting up. He leaned back and stared at the choices he had.

"Clever, Matthew, but why your mother?"

"She's a thief."

"She's a politician."

"True, but she took bribes from corporations that hurt people in the long run. I was trying to get the money back for those people."

"You broke the law," Sterling said as he claimed another piece. "And worst you killed innocent people and funded a terrorist."

Sterling looked at the young man and stood up. "Game over."

"Not necessarily."

Sterling looked at the young man and the sudden coolness touched the back of his head.

"Have a seat; I control this game, sir." Matthew smirked.

Sterling slowly sat down and looked down at the board. Matthew was right, the game was just really beginning despite the lead he had.

Matthew was no idiot and he was becoming desperate to do his job. Sterling rubbed his chin and Matthew leaned back into the chair.

"Your lady friend seems nice, sir, Olivia speaks highly of her," Matthew remarked.

"I'm not talking about my personal life."

"Oh, come on, we should be on different terms now."

Sterling raised a brow at him and moved his piece sacrificing it in order to finish the game. He didn't need to win a chess game to claim another victory. He glanced down at his watch seeing their game would be interrupted.

"Why are you looking at your watch? Do you have someone coming?" Matthew looked at him.

"No," he said.

"Good cause I would hate to kill you on the spot when we are having a great game." Matthew reached over and claimed another piece.

Sterling swallowed the lump that was in his throat. He glanced out the window and saw someone scale down the building. He wrinkled his brow and glanced down at the board.

"Something the matter, sir? You look nervous," Matthew said. "I thought you'd be a challenge, I'm seeing otherwise."

"Not in the right mind set." Sterling lifted his gaze to the younger man.

He could tell he was amused by his unsure nature of his playing. He glanced around the house and stared at the guard at the door.

"Do you always have security?" Sterling asked.

"I never know when someone might pull a fast one." Matthew folded his arms.

Sterling leaned back into the chair and stared at the draw that happened before him. He glanced at Matthew and folded his arms.

"Games over," Sterling remarked. "Let's have a walk outside."

"I never said I'd go with you, sir, I said I'd tell you everything." Matthew smirked.

Matthew gave a jolt of his head and the large man from downstairs grabbed Sterling by his arm. He narrowed his eyes at Matthew.

"I have a slight confession, outside my original motive," Matthew remarked.

"What's that?" Sterling looked at him.

"Let me go!" the cry of fear echoed into the room.

Sterling turned and looked at Olivia being dragged into the room. He turned and looked at Matthew with narrowed eyed.

"I figured I'd take what I want." Matthew walked past Sterling. "You should have just said yes when I asked to date her."

"Dad!" Olivia cried.

He struggled from the hold of the larger man. "Let her go!"

"Why would I do that? I need a hostage to get out of here without your back up ready to fire on me," Matthew said.

"Why are you doing this, Matt?" Olivia cried. "You aren't this kind of person."

"So, naïve. I had this going on for some time and when I met you, Liv; I knew the perfect bait to use as my leverage to get out."

Sterling narrowed his eyes.

Matthew smiled. "Take care of him would you."

Matthew grabbed Olivia by the arm and pulled her out the room. She screamed and Sterling fought to break free.

"You realize you got the short end of the stick." Sterling looked at him.

"Shut up," the man growled.

He pushed Sterling towards the hallway. Sterling walked a straight path towards a back stairwell. He stared straight ahead and for a brief second saw someone again. He stopped short and the bodyguard pushed him to move.

"Don't rush me. I have things to think about before I'm sent to my death." Sterling narrowed his eyes at the larger man.

As they made it towards the back stairwell Sterling felt his phone vibrating. He couldn't risk checking the phone and any minute back up would arrive. He stopped and pulled his phone out to see a text from an unknown number. The message read:

_**Duck now!**_

He took a side step and the bodyguard went to grab Sterling, but before he could Eliot wacked him with a four by four. The larger man stumbled back and fell against the wall.

"You're welcome," Eliot said rolling his shoulders.

"No one asked for your help," Sterling remarked.

"Yeah, well, no one expected you to be grateful either," Eliot said.

"I had it under control," Sterling said.

"Yeah, I could tell."

Sterling pulled his phone out and called for backup. He walked down the back stairwell with Eliot following behind him.

"Why are you here anyway?" Sterling asked.

"Got a tip," Eliot remarked.

They walked through the kitchen and Eliot pushed opened the sliding doors that led into a dining area. He saw Sophie talking to Olivia and he sighed with relief.

Olivia looked over and got up. She ran to him wrapping her arms around him tightly. He embraced her and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" Sterling asked.

"I'm fine, Mr. Ford and his team came just in time." Olivia glanced up at him.

Sterling looked over at Sophie and Eliot.

"Where's Matthew Kline?" he asked.

"On his way to Federal prison where he belongs," Nate's voice came into the room.

Sterling glanced over at Nate as he walked in.

"Are you going to tell me how you did it or am I going to be kept in the dark?" Sterling asked.

"Next time maybe, you still owe me a favor for the information," Nate said. "We'll be in touch."

Nate, Eliot, and Sophie walked out the dining room just when the authorities came in. Sterling walked in the room and stood there. Nate glanced over at Sterling and he smirked.

"How about that favor?" Sterling remarked.

"Nate, let me hit him," Eliot grumbled.

Nate looked at Eliot. "Easy, Eliot. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Sterling glanced at the armed men and shook his head.

"Harmless, let them go." Sterling smirked.

The armed officers stepped to the side.

"Now we're even," Sterling said.

"For now." Nate glanced at Sterling. "Just until the next time."

The three of them walked out and Sterling glanced at Olivia. He put his arm around her and walked her out after them.

"Dad, I'm glad you told Matthew no," Olivia said.

"I told you already, Liv, you have a lot going for you, why add something so complicated like a messed up boy," Sterling said.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Does this mean if I find a not so messed up boy, I can date him?"

"Absolutely not." Sterling smiled.

That evening Sterling walked downstairs and looked at Maggie looking around the living room. She stared at a piece of artwork on the wall and smiled a little.

"I painted that after Liv and her mother left," Sterling said.

Maggie turned and looked at him as he walked towards her.

"It's beautiful, the colors are amazing, Jim. But why a rocky shoreline?" Maggie asked.

Sterling stepped beside and her and looked at the picture. "There's something soothing about that rocky shore as the waves crash against it. Maybe it represented my life back then. I crashed a couple of times, lost."

Maggie reached over and placed her hand on his face. He glanced at her and smiled.

"You don't have to feel like that anymore, Jim." Maggie leaned forward and kissed him.

He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

"Let's talk," Sterling said. "Olivia is asleep, I'm all yours."

Maggie smiled and he grabbed her hand and kissed it.


	10. Job Offer

**Chapter Ten: Job Offer**

_**Two Months Later**_

The opening of the Renaissance Art exhibit opened. Maggie watched as spectators walked through the gallery and discussion filled the room. She smiled and glanced around as the museum was becoming crowded to see the next exhibit.

"Dr. Collins." an older man came up to her.

She turned and stared at the distinguished older man that approached her. She smiled and he put out his hand to her.

"I was just informed that you will be joining us in London for eight months," the older man said.

"In about a month." Maggie shook the older man's hand.

"I'm glad you accepted the position. We were worried that you might have gotten cold feet or someone changed your mind."

Maggie smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm planning to come. I'm really looking forward in working on the exhibit."

"Well, with the recommendations that I have received, I think the museum is the lucky one on this transaction. Please, don't let me take away the time with the exhibit. I will send your office everything you need."

"Thank you." Maggie gave the older man's hand a shake.

He walked off and Maggie walked around and took a seat on the bench. She watched as people came and went, but didn't see the one person she wanted to see.

She took a deep breath and sighed. She closed her eyes taking in the sounds around her. A smile touched her lips.

It was the soft touch that lightly grazed her cheek that made her open her eyes. They made contact with the single red rose just in front of her. Her hand reached for it and it was pulled back. She turned and stood up.

"Hello, darling," Sterling said.

He presented her the rose and she lifted the rose to her nose.

"Now where did you come from?" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

"Olivia had us take the long way," Sterling said.

"She did?" Maggie wrapped her arm around his.

Sterling smirked a little and glanced around the large room. He turned his gaze back to hers and smiled.

"Brings back memories," Sterling said.

Maggie glanced at him and smiled.

"It does," Maggie said.

They walked around the museum together. They headed to the café and sat down for a cup of coffee. Maggie glanced down at her cup and Sterling looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She lifted her gaze and reached for his hand. He glanced down at her hand and lightly stroked it with his thumb.

"I got a job offer," Maggie said.

"Where at?" he asked.

"London." Maggie lightly smiled.

"For how long?" Sterling asked.

"Eight months and an extension if the exhibit does well." Maggie lifted her cup to her lips.

Sterling nodded, but did not congratulate her right away. The two months that they had been seeing each other without any interruptions was going well. They had forgotten the time limit that linger on the horizon and the challenges that would come along with it.

"When do you leave?" he asked.

"In a month," Maggie answered. "Jim, I know this wasn't planned. I was approached by the director of the London Museum a week ago. It's a job I couldn't refuse."

Sterling couldn't be angry with her. It was only a matter of time that something would come up. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled and rested his other hand on top of it.

"And they'll adore your work just as everyone here does," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled seeing the support from him. She was thrilled to have someone stand behind her decision.

"I think we should celebrate your success," Sterling said.

He raised his cup to her and she smiled.

"Thank you, Jim, for understanding behind me on this." Maggie raised her cup.

As the hours moved on to the afternoon hours Sterling waited for Maggie to meet him back in the lobby. They were going back to have dinner and celebrate the news about Maggie's job offering.

"Alright, I have everything," Maggie said.

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Thanks for waiting, Jim." She wrapped her arm around his.

"Anything for you," Sterling said.

They walked out into the brisk air and Sterling opened the passenger side for her. She slid in and he walked to the other side.

"Do you have a place over there?" he asked.

"Yes, one of the curators there is leasing a loft apartment to me for the time I'm there." Maggie looked at him.

They pulled up to the house and he got out to open her car door.

"Olivia should be home." Sterling helped her out.

They walked up the pathway to the front of the house and he sat his keys and wallet down.

"Liv," he called.

The sound of Olivia's door opened followed by the sound of her coming down the stairs. She smiled as she saw both Sterling and Maggie.

"Maggie, you are staying for dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Yes," Maggie answered.

"Good, Dad's cooking his new specialty tonight," Olivia said. "You'll love it!"

Maggie looked at Sterling and smiled. "I'm sure I will."

Sterling smiled and helped her with her coat. He hung both their coats on the rack in the foyer. He then walked after Maggie and Olivia into the living room.

"Tonight we're celebrating Maggie's new job offer," Sterling said.

"Oh? What kind?" Olivia asked.

"The London Museum offered me a job to design their next exhibit. I'll be living over there for eight months," Maggie said.

"That's wonderful!" Olivia smiled.

Sterling walked into the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine for them. He then began to make preparations for the specialty dish Olivia raved about. He took his time as he made sure everything was there for the meal.

"Jim," Maggie's voice came.

Sterling glanced over as Maggie walked into the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"I think everything may be here," Sterling said as he glanced at the ingredients. "One man show."

Maggie smiled and glanced at Olivia setting up the chess board.

"Olivia is going to show me her secrets in chess." Maggie smiled.

Sterling chuckled as he slipped the slabs of Salmon onto wax paper on a cooking sheet. He dressed the fish with spices.

"That would be Olivia," Sterling remarked.

He glanced around as he held his hands up from touching anything.

"Need help?" Maggie said.

"I think I may now," Sterling said. "Could you hand me that moist dish towel. I need to clean my hands before phase two."

Maggie smiled and grabbed the dish towel already waiting to be used. She walked to him and wiped his hands. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, darling," Sterling said.

She reached up and kissed him. "Don't be a stranger for asking for help."

"Not from you of course," Sterling replied.

Maggie smiled and he reached for the two wine glasses. He poured her a glass and himself one.

"Cheers," he said.

"Cheers." Maggie tapped his glass before taking a sip.

He smiled and swirled the wine before taking a sip.

"Go play some chess before my daughter comes in to fetch you." Sterling kissed her.

"I'll let the chef get back to his master piece." Maggie smiled.

Once dinner was finished being prepared Sterling had Olivia set the table and light the candles on the table. He pulled the fish out of the oven and let it cool. His gaze glanced at Maggie as she leaned against the counter.

"Another glass?" he asked. "You aren't driving."

"Jim Sterling are you trying to get me drunk?" Maggie remarked as Sterling poured a glass.

"If I said yes would you I be entitled to something," Sterling said.

Maggie shook her head as he sat the bottle down.

"No," Maggie answered.

"Then no I'm not." He chuckled as he poured a little more in his glass.

Maggie gave him a nudge and he glanced at her. She took a seat at the table and Olivia followed her.

"And for tonight's delightful meal for the guest of honor, Lemon Salmon." Sterling sat the platter down.

"Smells wonderful, Jim," Maggie said.

He took a seat and glanced at Maggie then at Olivia. Both of them were something special to him. He gave a smile and raised his glass.

"Maggie, sweet Maggie, congratulations on the job. You will be missed in the States," Sterling said. "But you are making wonderful strides in your career."

Maggie smiled. "You two will visit, won't you?"

"Of course!" Olivia said before Sterling could.

"A summer trip I presume is already brewing," Sterling remarked.

Maggie smiled and Sterling served both of them before serving himself last. The three of them fell into conversation and he watched in silence as Maggie and Olivia jumped to a subject of their own. She glanced over at him and let her hand slide to his. He gave a smile and turned his hand over for hers to fall into it.

By the late evening Maggie watched as Olivia and Sterling played chess. There was no reason to break tradition between father and daughter on her account.

Afterwards Olivia had a routine to attend too and homework leaving Maggie and Sterling alone. He took a seat and sat the almost empty bottle on the coffee table. Maggie glanced at him and smiled.

"Jim," Maggie said.

"Yes." He looked at her.

"Tell me the truth are you upset about me accepting the job in London?" Maggie turned to him and grabbed his hands.

He cradled her hands gently and shook his head.

"No, I know this means a lot to you." Sterling stroked her hands with his thumbs. "When will you get another chance to do this?"

Maggie leaned forward and kissed him.

"What about us?" she said.

"I'll be here, Maggie," Sterling said. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maggie smiled and reached up and stroked his cheek. "Nor am I. If I learned anything these last two months with you is that I know there is a different side. And I'm happy you decided to share it with me and not anyone else."

Sterling reached up and placed his hand on her cheek. The strong woman before him had already told him that she wasn't going anywhere. It was something he wanted to hear for a long time that a woman like Maggie wouldn't leave.

"You have a month, right?" Sterling asked.

"Yes."

"Than let's not waste it talking about you leaving." Sterling looked at her.

Maggie nodded and leaned forward and kissed him. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

The next morning Maggie rested in Sterling's arms. He pulled her close and kissed her head. He closed his eyes as the warmth of the sun seeped in between the closed curtains. He listened to the sound of the quiet house leaving him time to reflect. He hated the idea that she'd be leaving in a month, but he couldn't keep her from what she wanted to do. It wouldn't be right.

He opened his eyes feeling Maggie shifting. He looked down at her and she turned to face him.

"Jim," she whispered.

"Yes."

Maggie's eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. Her lips pulled into a smile as her eyes met his. He kissed her head and stroked her back.

"I don't want this moment to end," she whispered.

"Me either," Sterling whispered.

He shifted and laid on his back and Maggie draped one arm around him. Her head rested on his chest and she listened to his heart. She smiled and glanced up at him.

"Why don't you come with me?" Maggie asked.

Sterling glanced down at her. "I can't. Olivia has school."

"She can enroll in a good private school there. It would only be for a couple of months that she's in school there. "

Sterling smiled a little at the idea. It was a tempting idea, but Olivia had friends here and a life. He pushed her hair from off her shoulder.

"Let me think about it," Sterling said.

"You have a month," Maggie remarked.

"There's that tone," Sterling mentioned.

Maggie sat up and kissed him. "You said you like it when I take control."

"I do."

Sterling sat up and kissed her and Maggie smiled. He smirked and slipped his arm around her waist and flipped her into the comforts of the bed. He kissed her and looked at her.

"But I do like to have control most the time," he said.

Maggie kissed him back.

The morning slipped by and Sterling and Maggie made it downstairs. He made breakfast and coffee for them both. He took a seat and handed her a section of the paper knowing she enjoyed a specific section.

"I like this," Maggie said.

"Like what?" Sterling reached for his cup and looked at Maggie.

Maggie sat the paper down and looked over at him. "The relaxing morning with someone."

Sterling folded the paper and looked at her. It probably had been awhile for her like himself, having a steady relationship that lasted past the morning hours.

"I like it too," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled and leaned towards him then kissed him. It seemed so natural having someone other than Olivia sitting at the table. He smiled a little and took a bite at the warm dish he prepared for them for breakfast.

"What do you have to do today?" Sterling asked.

"I have a couple of errands to run before I head into the museum. But other than that, nothing, why?" Maggie lifted the cup to her lips.

"I do have a couple of things to look over for work, but I'm free for the rest of the day," Sterling looked at her.

Maggie nodded and sat the cup down. She swept away some of her blonde locks off her shoulder. She lifted the section of the paper he gave her and leaned back to read it. He glanced up from the paper and smiled a little. The feeling of peace floated around them and that was all he needed to be content.

As the day progressed Sterling brought Maggie back to her hotel. She kissed him and lightly stroked her cheek.

"I'll see you later," Maggie said.

"I look forward to it," Sterling said. "I shouldn't be too long with work related things, but I'll call you to see where you are."

"Alright." Maggie smiled as she slipped out the passenger side.

She walked around and tapped on his window. He rolled it down and she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Behave, Jim," she said.

"Maggie, you know I'm always on my best," Sterling said with a smile.

"Of course you are." Maggie smiled.

He chuckled and she stepped away and waved to him as he left. He pulled off into traffic and headed back home. He had plenty to keep him busy around the house. He had files to look over and a final report of the incident two months ago.

Sterling pulled up to the house. He got out and headed inside to listen to the silence as he rushed to greet him at the doors. He sat his keys down and glanced around the comforts of home eager to slip back into routine, but all that seemed pointless as thoughts of later that day occurred.

But finding the motivation when a reminder that he needed his report done very soon. He walked to his office and began to write up the report. He leaned back in his chair and stared at the report. He pulled up his secure email and sent it on its way before printing out hardcopy that he kept for his own records.

After awhile he made his way into the kitchen where he cleaned up the dishes and reorganized the kitchen itself. He swept and mopped the floors before he went into the laundry room to clean. From there he started another load and went to collect the baskets from upstairs.

His phone rang and he rushed downstairs to catch it.

"Sterling," he answered.

"Jim, I think I may have left my phone at your house," Maggie said.

"I'll check, where do you think you left it?" He asked as he walked around the house.

"Maybe on the foyer table," Maggie answered.

Sterling towards the front door and caught a glimpse of the touch screen phone sitting on the foyer table.

"I have it, I'll run it up to you," Sterling said.

"Jim, don't worry about it, I don't want to bother you."

"Maggie, I don't mind." Sterling leaned against the wall. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Thank you, Jim." Maggie said before hanging up.

Sterling reached for his keys and wallet. He locked his phone and headed out the door. He got into his car and headed to the downtown area. He got caught into the afternoon traffic and decided to take an alternate route that he often used if traffic was bad.

He turned down a side street that brought him close to the museum. He pulled up to the intersection. The light changed and Sterling turned, but as he did the sound of a warning horn was heard. Sterling glanced just to see the car slam right into the driver's side.

There were brief moments where he heard voices as he drifted in and out of consciousness. The harsh sounds of sirens surrounding him made his head hurt. But the pain that would settle in would be felt later.

The first thing Sterling heard as he finally came too was the constant pages in the distance. His vision was blurry and slowly became focused to see two sleeping forms close by. He moved his hand slowly and the beeps on the monitors became active and loud.

"Jim," the muffled voice came.

He looked around and before letting his gaze settle on a more pleasing image. Maggie smiled and her hand lightly stroked his cheek.

"What happen?" he whispered.

"You were in an accident," she answered.

"How did it happen?" Sterling questioned.

"Someone ran into you as you were turning out of the intersection. How do you feel?"

Sterling winced as he tried to move. Maggie tried to tell him to stay laying down, but he wasn't about to _just_ lay down

"Pain," he whispered.

Maggie stroked his head and he took deep breaths, but felt the pain in his side. He looked at the cast on his arm.

"What's the damage?" he asked.

"Three broken ribs, fractured fingers, arm broken in three places. Jim, you were so lucky. The other driver slammed right into you. He didn't even break." Maggie looked down at him. "Maybe I should not take this job."

"No, you're going to take the job. I've been in worst situations." Sterling looked at her.

"Then until I leave I'm staying with you," Maggie said. "And I won't hear anything else. You need me, Jim."

Maggie smiled and Jim chuckled. She was very persuasive, but it was true, he needed her. And he hoped she needed him just as much. The last two months had been exciting with all that happened with his case.

"Do you want me to bring, Olivia home?" Maggie asked.

"Maybe a little later." Sterling looked at Maggie.

He lifted his hand up slowly and grabbed her hand. He brought it to his lips. She smiled and leaned for and kissed him.

"Do you need anything?" Maggie asked.

"Something to kill the pain," Sterling said.

Maggie nodded and kissed his head. She went off to get a nurse to come check on him and giving him something for the pain.

Sterling looked at Olivia curled up in the chair still in her school uniform and messenger bag on the ground. He gave a little smile to see that everyone he needed was at the hospital. He closed his eyes and once more let himself relax.


	11. He Needs Her

**Chapter Eleven: He Needs Her**

Sterling woke suddenly and breathed deep. He winced in pain still recovering from his broken ribs. He held his side and kept his suffering silent. It had been two weeks after the accident and two weeks that Maggie stayed with him and Olivia. She had taken responsibility of two people she didn't have to take care of.

He slightly shifted and looked at Maggie as she rested peacefully. He carefully slid out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He leaned against the sink finding slight relief from the pain in that position, but not much.

Sterling reached for the pain killers on the side of the sink and took two in hope that the larger dose would muffle the pain to sleep. He glanced down at the cast that impaired him to do a lot of things with his hands. His whole body ached still from the accident even though it was two weeks ago.

"Jim," Maggie's voice drifted to his attention.

Sterling turned and looked over at her as she sat up. He walked carefully to the bed not to irritate his broken ribs with even the slightest movement.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Just in pain," he said as he took shallow breaths.

Maggie lightly rubbed his back and slide beside him. She kissed his shoulder and leaned her head against him.

"Would you be more comfortable down stairs on the couch?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine here," Sterling answered as he turned and kissed her head.

She gave a nod and lightly stroked his head. "Lie down and try to rest."

Maggie slid over and Sterling ever so carefully slid into bed. Maggie turned on her side and reached over stroking his head.

"I'm right here, Jim," Maggie whispered.

Sterling's eyes became heavy and he once more fell asleep. She kissed his head before slipping under the covers and draped her arm around him.

As the morning hours slipped by and the gloom of the day showed signs of brightening up, Maggie and Sterling came downstairs.

Maggie made them breakfast and fixed coffee as well. She was getting to know her way around his house. And when Olivia was not at school Maggie made sure to help her with homework.

She sat a plate in front of him and kissed him.

"I'm going to head to the museum and pick up some paper work I need to finish. I won't be long." Maggie sat down.

"I'll be fine. Don't feel you have to rush home on my account," Sterling said.

"Who said I was," Maggie said with a smile.

Sterling looked at her and gave a slight smirk.

"I would rather be here with you than at work." Maggie reached over and placed her hand on his. "And I'll pick up Olivia at two."

"She has study hall today; she won't get done until four." Sterling looked at Maggie.

"Well, then I'll pick her up at four."

Sterling gave a nod and Maggie stood up and kissed him.

"Don't stress yourself out, Jim. No work and don't overdo it. That means no lifting heavy things." Maggie kissed his cheek. "I mean it, Jim."

Sterling chuckled and held his side. She smiled and finished the last of her breakfast.

"I'm going to take a shower and head on," Maggie said.

"I'll be here." Sterling grabbed her hand and kissed it.

Maggie smiled and headed up upstairs. Sterling grabbed the paper and pulled his normal section out. He leaned back to relieve and slight pressure that he was putting on his ribs. It was all about adjusting to new things and not being afraid to ask for help.

Once Maggie had left the house Sterling made small attempts to clean without the restrictions that she placed on him. But he did take it easy with lifting among other things.

By the time he felt as if he had done something he took the time to relax and catch up on some reading. It wasn't easy for him to just take it easy. He felt that he always had to be doing something to make time pass.

As the afternoon hours came Sterling had fallen asleep on the couch with his book still in his hand.

It was the feeling of a gentle touch that made him stir a little. His hand reached up and grabbed the soft hand that stroked his cheek. His eyes opened up and saw Maggie standing there.

"Hello, darling," he whispered.

"Hello," she softly said.

He grabbed his book and set it to the side before he sat up.

"Go lay down, Jim," she said. "I know you didn't sleep much."

Maggie took a seat at the edge of the sofa.

"I'm fine," he said.

"You look tired," Maggie said.

She gently stroked his cheek feeling the roughness of his five o'clock shadow. She smiled and patted his cheek.

"You need to shave," Maggie softly said.

"I'll shave later," Sterling said.

"Come on, Jim, I'll lay down with you." Maggie grabbed his hand.

She stood up and he got up carefully. He stood straight and Maggie grabbed his hand leading him upstairs.

Sterling sat down on his bed and took comfort of its comfortable surface. Maggie slid beside him and she rested her head gently on his chest. Sterling wrapped his arm around her as he leaned his head close to hers.

"I'll be here," Maggie whispered.

She always told him that. For some reason it brought comfort to him and seemed to be the one thing that put his mind at ease to sleep. The pain was soothed by the medicine and the idea the best medicine rested in his arms was another comforting thought.

By five o'clock the mouth watering smell of something baking in the oven tickled his nose. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Maggie wasn't beside him. He glanced over at the clock and moaned a little. He sat up and slipped out of bed. His hands rushed through his short hair as and he rubbed his face from the sleep.

As he came towards the kitchen he heard laughter and chatter coming from it. His feet carried him into the kitchen to see Maggie pulling out a batch of cookies. He leaned against the frame of the kitchen and watched them. It was like watching a memory of when he would come home from a long day at the office to find Olivia and her mother making cookies. It never failed to bring a smile to his lips.

"What do we have here?" Sterling finally said.

Olivia and Maggie glanced up and smiled at him. Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her arms lightly around him.

"You look better, Dad," Olivia said.

"I looked horrible?" Sterling looked down at her.

"Yes," Olivia said.

"I felt it too," Sterling wrapped his arms around her despite the pain he felt.

"Maggie and I made cookies for dessert and she made dinner." Olivia looked over at Maggie.

"I can't wait to taste what you have cooking," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled and let the cookies cool before walking over and kissing him.

"You slept for a good bit, Jim."

"I was tired after all. You were right, I was wrong."

Maggie smiled and looked at Olivia as she smiled at the sight.

"Come have a seat. I was about start serve up," Maggie remarked.

Sterling and Olivia walked into the kitchen and took a seat. Maggie pulled some bowls from the cabinet and served them the hot soup that she made. She sat it in front of them then herself before sitting.

"It smells wonderful, Maggie," Sterling said.

Maggie smiled. "I hope it taste just as good."

Sterling took a bite and nodded. The spices alone were a balance of the soup.

"Dad, are you feeling better?" Olivia asked.

"I'm feeling a little better, although only time will tell." Sterling reached for the glass of water.

"Well, you have Maggie to help you and me when I come home from school. We'll get you back into shape."

"I know you two will," Sterling chuckled.

Later Sterling once more sat down and enjoyed his book as Maggie cleaned up around the kitchen and Olivia did her homework upstairs. He turned the corner down on the page he was on and glanced over at Maggie. He pushed himself up and walked ever so slowly.

He walked into the kitchen as Maggie dried some dishes before washing more. He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I feel useless," Sterling said.

"Well, you'll have to feel useless until you are better." Maggie turned and looked at him.

"I'm not use to being benched."

Maggie turned off the water and faced him. She looped her arms around him and kissed him on the nose. He smirked a little and kissed her.

"There's nothing wrong with taking some time," Maggie said.

Sterling grabbed her hand and Maggie stopped.

"Jim, I need to finish these dishes." Maggie gave him a look. "And you aren't in any condition to being doing that."

He smirked and pulled her into his arms and lifted her chin up.

"You were saying?" Sterling looked at her.

"You'll regret it later," Maggie said.

"Then I have you to take care of me," Sterling whispered in her ear.

Maggie smiled and patted his cheek.

"Not to night," Maggie said. "Give you something to look forward to for another night."

Maggie kissed him and slipped from his hold. He smirked a little and sleeked off back to the comforts of the couch with his book.

Later that evening Sterling climbed the stairs and walked to Olivia's room. He knocked lightly and opened the door. Olivia looked up from her screen and smiled.

"Isn't it getting late, Liv?" Sterling said.

"I'm almost done. I have about three hundred more words for my paper then I'll be done. I promise," Olivia answered.

"Alright, finish up."

"Dad," Olivia said.

"Yes?"

Olivia pushed her chair out and walked over. She opened the door wide and invited him in. He walked in and Olivia shut the door.

"What is it?" Sterling asked. "Something going on at school?"

He took a seat at the end of Olivia's bed and she walked over. She bit her lip a little and he raised a brow. It was something she did when she wanted to say something that she observed.

"Liv?" Sterling looked at her.

Olivia looked at him. "I don't think you should let Maggie go to London."

"Liv, it's her job," Sterling said.

Olivia sighed and stood up. "She doesn't have to go to London for a job. She can get a job close to us."

Sterling sighed and put his arm around her. "It's only for eight months."

"Yeah, but who's going to take care of you while she's away?" Olivia asked. "She really likes you, Dad. Maybe she took the job to see how much you really like her. I'm just saying these last couple of months has been like we're a family. And since your accident it has really felt like one."

Sterling looked down at Olivia and kissed her head.

"Talk to her, Dad, about it. Just think I'm fourteen years old in high school. I'm going to have a lot of things that I can't talk to you about, but I can talk to Maggie about them." Olivia smiled.

Sterling chuckled and Olivia laughed. She wrapped her arms around him and he wince.

"Easy, Liv," he said.

"Oh, sorry, Dad, I forgot." Olivia smiled.

"I'll talk to her about it. Right now you need to finish your paper. I want you to get ready for bed before it gets too late." Sterling hugged her again. "I love you, Liv."

"Love you, Dad." Olivia looked up at him.

He got up and walked out. Sterling took a moment to think what his very observant daughter observed about his relationship with Maggie.

Sterling walked to his room and saw Maggie turning down the bed. She glanced up at him as he walked in and smiled. He walked towards her and slipped his arms around her. She slipped her arms around him.

"Jim," Maggie said.

"I just had a very interesting talk with my daughter," he said.

"About what?" Maggie asked.

He looked at her and lifted her chin up. "You."

"Me?"

"She doesn't want you to go to London," Sterling said. "She wants you to stay right here determined that you can find a job to stay close to us."

Maggie stroked his cheek and smiled.

"And what about you, Jim? What do you want?" Maggie asked.

"I don't want you to go, Maggie, but I know this is what you want. You become starry eyed when you talk about this job. And I can't take that shine out of your eyes."

Maggie smiled and kissed him.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Maggie smiled. "But I am glad you brought this up."

As another week came to a close, Maggie began her routine of making lists for what she needed. Sterling unwillingly helped her with the routine by supporting her in her decision. He couldn't find any which way to convince her to stay. But he knew that she'd find some way to keep him and Olivia in the loop.

"When will your plane be leaving?" Sterling asked.

"I'm going to leave Sunday Morning. I'll get to London about noon." Maggie sat down on the bed beside him. "How are you feeling?"

"Delightful," Sterling said with sarcasm.

Maggie shook her head and stroked his cheek. "Six to eight weeks and your ribs will be healed."

"They can't heal fast enough." Sterling reached over and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

Maggie grabbed his hand and kissed it. Her eyes met his and he leaned towards her and kissed her.

"Jim," Maggie said.

"Don't say anything," Sterling whispered as he kissed her. "Just take a moment."

Maggie smiled a little seeing even a few broken ribs didn't stop him from taking charge of certain situations. He pulled her into his arms and ignored the sharp pains that reminded him of his healing ribs.

It was later that he felt the consequences of his impulsive actions, but didn't regret it. He glanced at Maggie as she rested her head on his chest. He stroked her back and pushed away her hair from her face. Despite the pain he was feeling it was not worth the peace that Maggie brought him.

Sterling listened to Maggie's gentle breathing as she rested in his arms. And her gentle touch as she ran her hand gently over his wrapped ribs.

"Maybe I'll take a week off to fly back to see you and Olivia," Maggie whispered.

"We've already made our plans to visit you for the summer. Olivia is going to enroll in a program to study over there."

Maggie raised her gaze as he looked down.

"Did you ever think she wanted to be just a teenager for the summer?" Maggie said.

Sterling smiled and kissed her head.

"That's exactly what she will be doing."

"How is she going to do that when she's in school?"

"Because, my dear Maggie, the program is none other than sightseeing. And being that I'm from there it will be father daughter time."

Maggie smiled and kissed his chin. '

"She's welcome to come to the museum as well."

"We have every intention of come to visit the museum."

Maggie closed her eyes as Sterling stroked her back.

"You're a good man, Jim Sterling," Maggie kissed his chest.

"You are the reason I've become that way," Sterling remarked.

As the afternoon came close Sterling made them lunch and Maggie helped with the daily chores around the house that Sterling still was unable to do. He watched as Maggie became a domestic goddess the last three weeks since his accident.

"Dad, Maggie, I'm home," Olivia's voice came.

Sterling walked out the kitchen and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's only twelve thirty, Liv, what are you doing home?"

"Faculty planning day. The school gave us an early day," Olivia said as she sat her bag down. "I got a ride home."

"Liv, you didn't tell me." Sterling looked at her.

"I forgot." Olivia looked at him.

Maggie walked up to Sterling and placed her hand on his arm. He glanced at her and grabbed her hand.

"Did I interrupt something?" Olivia asked.

"No, we were just getting ready to have lunch. Come join us," Maggie said.

Olivia nodded and walked into the kitchen with them. Maggie took a seat and Olivia grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"So, what was this faculty planning day about?" Sterling asked.

"New safety regulations." Olivia looked at him. "I guess maybe after what happened earlier this school year they had to take a look at what they had."

Maggie looked at Olivia as she looked at Sterling. She glanced over at Sterling as he gave a slight nod. He grabbed three plates and served the toasted sandwiches. He took a seat as he grabbed two bottles of water and handed one to Maggie.

"Dad, I need you to sign my permission slip for the chess tournament next week," Olivia mentioned.

"Alright, just put it on my desk and I'll sign it." Sterling looked at Olivia.

"Oh, Emily and her family invited me to go with them to the beach during Spring break. Can I go?" Olivia asked.

"We'll talk about it, Liv?"

Maggie smiled and sipped the bottle of water. She could see that Olivia was embracing her teenage years by getting invited to the beach with friends and eager to get out of class for extracurricular activities.

"Liv, your dad was talking about your summer excursion program," Maggie said deciding to encourage her.

Olivia nodded and looked at Maggie. "Dad wrote the school and asked about studying for a week or so."

"And you have the best tour guide," Maggie smiled.

"I get credit for a culture class thanks to Dad." Olivia munched on the sandwich.

Maggie looked at Sterling as he leaned back. He sat the sandwich down and stood up.

"Jim?" Maggie asked.

"I'm fine. I might have over done myself today," Sterling said with a smile. "I'm going to take something."

Sterling got up and headed out the kitchen and Maggie glanced at Olivia.

"Is he alright?" Olivia asked. "He kind of looked pale."

"He decided he felt fine about lifting some things." Maggie pushed her hair back.

"Dad's stubborn." Olivia smiled.

Maggie nodded in agreement. She didn't need to be told twice about that being that she's known him long enough.

"Maggie, do you want the go to London now that you've been seeing my dad?" Olivia asked.

Maggie looked at Olivia and paused for a moment. She was in tune with people just like her dad. Maggie smiled and wiped her hands on the paper napkin.

"No, I don't, Liv, the honest truth is I would stay here if there was something available for me. But with my job working over at such prestige museums like London is an opportunity that can't be passed up very easily." Maggie gave a sigh.

"Then stay," Olivia remarked. "I really think dad is falling in love with you. And for him to fall in love is hard."

Maggie did not know how to respond to that. For as long as she had known Sterling he never seemed to love anything, but winning. And the darkest moments he seemed to only work twice as hard as anyone she had met. He always got his mark.

"What about your mother?" Maggie asked.

Olivia looked down at the half eaten sandwich and sighed.

"Liv?"

"Dad loved my mom very much, but even I know there were troubles. My mom was always waiting for the next big thing to happen. He settled."

Maggie felt sorry for what she was hearing.

"What happened?"

"Mom had enough of him being constantly gone. And when Dad was home my mom never seemed happy. They would argue and Dad would tell her that money was getting tight because some cases didn't pay out. So, she told him he needed to just find something that would pay."

Maggie swallowed a lump in her throat. "How old were you, Liv when all this happened?"

"Four. Mom woke me up in the middle of the night and we left with a couple of suitcases. Dad wasn't home so she left a note. I asked why we were leaving him behind, but she told me he was going to meet up with us. But he never did…she didn't tell him where we were and the next thing I remember was Mom filing for divorce. Four years later Mom and I moved to Dubai with Livingston. I kept in touch with Dad in secret cause Mom said he never cared about us, but he did. He told me he would come get me when he had the first chance."

Olivia sighed and looked at Maggie.

"And when my mom was killed in the accident I called him to come get me. I was scared and he told he was coming. And he came and got me…he won't admit it, but he was scared for me."

"Your dad cares about you, Liv." Maggie reached over and grabbed her hand.

"And he cares about you too, Maggie. If he wasn't scared to tell you how he really felt he'd probably tell you he loves you. Maggie, you're good for him. You make his life worthwhile."

Maggie shook her head and smiled. "No, Liv, you do. Your dad would give up his life to protect you."

"But he'd also give up everything for you too. I know him, Maggie," Olivia said. "Please, don't go to London. It'll kill him."


	12. The Moment

**Chapter Twelve: The Moment **

Sterling and Maggie rested in bed together taking what time they had left together. He stroked her back as she rested comfortably in his arms. He kissed her head and she looked up at him. The impending departure was close by. Maggie's suitcases were packed and her ticket was sitting on the dresser waiting for her to carry it away.

"It's so early," Maggie moaned as she slipped closer into his arms. "Why did I decide to make my flight early?"

Sterling chuckled as he pulled her close.

"I wish you could come with me," Maggie said. "I could always use a familiar face."

He glanced down at her and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I wish I could," Sterling whispered.

Maggie glanced up at him and kissed his chin. He looked at her and smiled a weak smile. The alarm clock would go off any minute and Maggie would have to get ready. Each second was shorter. Sterling looked at the clock and felt his heart racing.

The annoy beep echoed and Maggie sighed slowly getting out of bed. She kissed him before grabbing fresh clothes to quickly shower and change. Sterling tucked one arm under his head and listened to the steady running of water. He slowly got out of bed and started the early morning.

By six Maggie came down dressed and ready. She carried her bags down with her ticket in hand. She walked to the kitchen and saw Olivia and Sterling fixing breakfast.

"Good morning," she said.

Olivia smiled as she cut up strawberries. Maggie walked over and kissed Sterling and looked at the pancakes that were cooking away.

"I have fresh coffee already on the table for you. And the section you love," Sterling said.

"Thank you," Maggie said.

She took a seat and looked at the paper. Sterling flipped some pancakes onto a nearby plate and Olivia placed the strawberries on top. She then poured the syrup on top and served the plate to Maggie.

"Thank you," Maggie said.

Sterling made another batch for Olivia and himself to enjoy one last breakfast with Maggie before they brought her to the airport.

"I've already checked my bags in online so all I have to do is drop them off." Maggie glanced up at them.

"What about your rental car?" Sterling asked.

"I've had someone pick it up for me. There was no point in having it since I was staying here." Maggie smiled.

"Alright, so we don't have to leave as early as we thought," Sterling said as he sipped the hot coffee. Do you need anything for the flight over?"

"I'll be fine when I land for my lay over. I'll get something then." Maggie sat her fork down and looked down at her coffee.

After breakfast Olivia helped Maggie load her bags into the car. Maggie shut the door and Olivia looked over at Maggie.

"So, you really are leaving us," Olivia said.

"Just for eight months, but you two will be in London in a few months. I promise I'll call you both every day." Maggie pulled her coat tightly.

"Dad's taking longer than usual. He's trying to stall, he always does that when he wants a little more time," Olivia said glancing at the door.

The door opened and Sterling walked out. He folded his coat over his arm and locked the door. Maggie walked over to him and grabbed his coat.

"Let me help you, Jim." Maggie held his coat.

He glanced at her and slipped on the coat carefully before stuffing his keys into his pocket. He looked at Maggie and kissed her.

"What am I going to do without you?" Sterling remarked.

"I'm sure you'll get along just fine without me." Maggie smiled.

They walked to the car and he opened Olivia and Maggie's doors before getting into the driver's side. He started the car and pulled off the curb.

"This has been an exciting three months, hasn't it?" Sterling remarked.

"Just like the old days," Maggie said with a smile.

Sterling chuckled and lightly patted her leg. He tried to ignore the fact that he wanted to beg her not to go, but again it would be a selfish thing. His glanced at Olivia as she looked out the window. Maggie had made an impression on his daughter and it was nice to see Olivia to have someone in her life. But now it would be like the old days when he was constantly gone investigating fraud and claims.

He turned into the airport parking and parked for short term. He got out popping the trunk for Maggie's luggage.

"You have everything you need?" Sterling asked.

"I have everything. And if I don't keep it there for me when I come back." Maggie smiled.

She got out the car and Olivia had already grabbed her two larger pieces out. Maggie grabbed the handle to roll them. She looked at Olivia and Sterling and she felt that sadness of leaving two people she got to know very well. Her eyes became sadden and Sterling walked towards her.

She sat her luggage down and wrapped her arms around him. Sterling embraced her and kissed her head.

"We haven't even made it to the gate." Sterling lifted her chin up. "We still have some time to say good bye."

Maggie leaned her head on his chest and nodded.

"I know," she whispered.

"Don't waste any tears here, Maggie," Sterling whispered.

She laughed a little and looked at him. She gave a nod and lifted her luggage.

The three of them walked to the airline to get her bags situated before heading towards security where they would say goodbye for some time. She pushed her carryon on her shoulder and looked at them.

"Liv, take care of your dad. He needs a little more help than he's use too." Maggie placed her hand on her shoulder.

Olivia gave a nod and hugged Maggie. She glanced down and smiled remembering what it was once like to be a mother. She embraced her tighter and kissed her head.

Olivia glanced up at Maggie with hope that she would change her mind. Maggie glanced over at Sterling and her eyes were filled more with sadness. She felt guilty she was leaving him in such a condition. He was admitting he needed help and she was leaving.

"Don't do anything that will make those ribs hurt, Jim, I mean it." Maggie stepped closer to him. "Liv, will make sure I know."

Sterling grabbed her hand and raised it to his lips.

"Don't worry, Maggie, I'll keep my work level down to a minimum." Sterling pulled her to him.

She reached up and stroked his cheek. The cuts from the accident were healed, but some scars remained. She leaned forward and kissed him.

"You look in creditably handsome with those scars, Jim." Maggie traced one.

"Remind me you get another scar to add to the collection when I see you next," Sterling joked as he slipped his arms around her waist.

Sterling leaned forward and kissed her with such passion. It wasn't like him to be romantic when it came to saying goodbye. Maggie glanced up at him and smiled.

"I'll miss you, Jim."

"I'll miss you too, Maggie." Sterling pushed a piece of her blonde hair.

She glanced at the clock and saw time was moving faster than she wanted it too. Their goodbyes were dwindling and that emptiness was closing in fast.

"Have a safe trip and call me when you land," Sterling said.

"I will." Maggie nodded.

She hugged Olivia one more time and kissed Sterling. They watched her drift into the line for security. He took a deep breath and Olivia wrapped around his arm. He looked over at her and smiled.

Once Maggie had made it through security he and Olivia headed back to the car. Sterling walked a little slower and glanced back occasionally in hopes that maybe she'd change her mind. But even that was a long shot.

"Dad?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Liv," Sterling answered.

"Do love her?" Olivia asked. "I know it was a short time that you two were seeing each other."

Sterling glanced at Olivia as he opened the door for her. He leaned slightly against it and Olivia stared at him.

"Love is a funny word." Sterling rubbed his chin.

"I like Maggie and I like how the three of us kind of fit together. Dad, I know you and Mom had problems when I was younger. But I know you look at Maggie the same way you looked at Mom when you two were in love. Maybe she's your second chance."

"Liv."

"No, Dad, I don't want you to sweep this under the rug. I want you to be brave for once and not hide behind work. You are my dad and you're suppose to take care of me, but you are suppose to also take care of yourself. Do what makes you happy. And Maggie made you happy."

Sterling walked around the door and embraced her tightly despite his injured ribs. He kissed her head.

"You are too much like your mother, Olivia," Sterling whispered.

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "So, does that mean you're going to go get her?"

Sterling looked at her and smiled.

He reached into the glove compartment and grabbed his badge. He never abused his duty as an Interpol agent, but there was always a first.

"Stay here," Sterling said. "I mean it, Liv."

"Don't worry, Dad. Just bring Maggie back to us." Olivia smiled.

He stepped away from her and headed back inside. He glanced at the monitors and found Maggie's flight. He took off towards the security and flashed his badge. He made some excuse that there was a key witness that was supposed to testify for a case. The security guard radioed it in and let Sterling pass.

He rushed towards the gate ignoring the pain that now radiated through his body. His breaths were shallow, but he pushed himself until he stopped to see Maggie getting ready to load the plane.

"Oh, Maggie, did you think I'd let you leave?" Sterling said.

Maggie stopped and turned to face him. She wrinkled he brow and Sterling lifted his badge. Amused by the spontaneous action and abuse of power, Maggie stepped from the line. He walked towards her and smiled.

"Jim Sterling, are you out of your mind?" Maggie asked.

"I'm here under official Interpol business," Sterling replied.

"Are you?" Maggie stepped closer to him. "What kind?"

"Retrieving my key witness."

"What crime did she witness?" Maggie played with a button on his shirt.

Sterling lifted her chin up.

"Would it be cliché if I said she witnessed the most heinous crime ever?"

"Depends how you use it." Maggie looked up.

"Stealing the heart of someone who thought he was unable to ever change," Sterling whispered and closed the gap between their lips.

Maggie wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She pulled away and he smirked.

"Well, agent I guess I better come with you," she said with a smile.

"I think that would be best," Sterling answered.

"No cuffs?"

"I left them in the car; my partner is waiting for us."

They walked off together and out of the airport without answering any questions from airport security.


End file.
